Dos opciones
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: escenas de la pelicula 5: Ai odia todo en relacionado con la organizacion, Conan le da dos opciones y ella no le gustan esas dos, ella tendra que decidir en esa dos opciones o en tercera opcion
1. El campamento

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 1: EL CAMPAMENTO**

Un día normal sin saber de algo de la organización, Conan y Ai aburridos sabiendo que van de a campar, Conan quería quedarse para leer más sobre las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, Ai quería quedarse en el laboratorio siguiendo investigando el APTX4869 para conseguir la cura, ya que el APTX4869 fue el que encogió al tamaño de niños a Shinichi y Shiho o mejor dicho Conan y Ai, pasaba el tiempo vieron el monte fuji, y alado el edificio de las torres gemelas nishitamashi

"Hakase ¿puedes llevarnos a las torres cuando volvamos del campamento?" pregunto Mitsuhiko

"claro"

"¡QUE BIEN!" gritaron Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko

Ai solo miraba a la ventana sin prestar atención y Conan pensando en el nombre de las torres gemelas

_En el campamento_

Conan y Hakase armaban la tienda, Genta y Mitsuhiko buscaban leña, Ayumi y Ai preparaban los recipientes para hacer la comida

_5 minutos después_

Después del acertijo de Hakase empezaron a ver la puesta de sol para disfrutar, mientras pasaba la puesta Ai ponía su cabeza abajo, Conan pudo ver de lo que pasaba así que decidió a preguntar

"oye Haibara ¿Qué tienes?"

Ella levanto la cabeza directamente en la frente de Conan "¿importa de lo que pienso?"

Conan frunció un ceño "idiota sabes que te ayudo si tienes problemas Haibara, ahora me vas a decir ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor?"

Ella otra vez bajo la cabeza "es que… esta es mi tercera puesta de sol que he visto en mi vida"

Conan miro con confusión "y ¿Por qué estas así?"

"es que… en mi primera apuesta de sol fue con mi hermana" cayo una gota de lagrima de su ojo "cada vez que veo una puesta de sol me hace recordar su muerte" salieron varias lagrimas

Conan sabía que su pasado fue una pesadilla, el se acerco y abrazo a Ai, Ai se quedo sorprendió del acto de Conan

"K…Ku…Kudo ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Haibara olvida ese recuerdo sabes que yo estoy aquí para protegerte" dijo Conan con una voz tranquilizante "si vez otra apuesta de sol solo recuerda tus momentos felices con tu hermana"

Ai dejo de caer lagrimas, ella se tranquilizo pero aun no tanto "muchas gracias Kudo"

El sonrió "de nada" rompió el abrazo y dejo a Ai mientras piensa sus recuerdos felices con su hermana y un recuerdo que tiene en su corazón y ese recuerdo fue los momentos que estaba con Conan, salvándole de la organización, ayudarla a olvidar su pasado triste, ella se enamoro de Conan

_En la noche_

Conan se levanto lentamente y al salir de la tienda salió corriendo buscando un baño

_3 minutos después_

Conan salió del baño y fue directo a la tienda pero algo lo detuvo, vio a Ai con un teléfono, el se acerco para escuchar

"mañana vamos a las torres gemelas de nishitamashi" dijo Ai por teléfono "si el va estar ahí"

Conan no sabía quién es el que está hablando Ai

"bien creo que tengo que irme adiós hermana" dijo Ai colgando el teléfono

Conan se escondió y su mente se libro de preguntas, el espero unos minutos antes de ir a la tienda porque si va de una vez Ai sospecharía, después de unos minutos regreso a la tienda y vio a Ai acostada así que actuó para que supiera que fue al baño

_Seguramente fue al baño _pensó Ai y después se quedo dormida

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Hola estoy de regreso jejeje bueno como lo sabrán la votación termino y gano si jeje bien, debo decir a "asian curse" de q su historias son geniales, a YELLOW YACKET PRIDE por leer mi historias te lo agradezco mucho jeje, perdon por subirlo tarde lo que paso es que hubi fiesta en la casa de mis abuelos en fin de año y me quede dos dias ahi asi que perdon, y por ultimo disfruntenla


	2. Las torres gemelas y un recuerdo

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 2: LAS TORRES Y UN RECUERDO**

Llegando casi el amanecer en Tokyo, Ai se despertó y fue a tomar un vaso de chocolate mientras ve como sale el sol, mientras escuchaba ruidos acercándose, tenía tres sospechas, una que es Hakase, dos que es la organización y tres que es la menos probable que fuera Conan, los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, Ai decidió cerrar los ojos

"¿disfrutando el amanecer?"

Ai conocía esa voz, ella abrió los ojos y vio que fue Conan

"Ku… Kudo ¿qué haces despierto?"

Conan solo se sentó a su lado con un vaso de café "bueno hubo una persona que me despertó"

Ai solo bajo la cabeza "ohh…" ella pensaba que se despertó por ella "entonces lo siento"

Conan solo sonrió "no hay problema" dicho esto disfrutaron como salía el sol

_2 horas después_

Los demás se levantaron y vieron que las bolsas de dormir de Conan y Ai estaban vacías, así que salieron si estaban y si así fue, Ai recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Conan, mientras que Conan leía un libro de Sherlock Holmes, ellos se sorprendieron de este acto, Ayumi no le molestaba ese acto, ella sabia que Conan esta enamorado de Ai, ella ya no le gustaba Conan si no otra persona, pero queria saber que pasaba para hacerle bromas en el futuro

"Conan" dijo Ayumi

Conan volteo y vio a los demás, después puso un dedo en sus labios "no hagan mucho ruido está dormida" dijo y volteo hacia Ai

"a esta bien" dijo Ayumi

"recuerda que tenemos que irnos a las torres gemelas" dijo Genta

"si lo sé… voy a llevar a Haibara hacia su bolsa de dormir mientras recogemos ¿vale?"

"vale" dijeron Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta

Conan al cargo al estilo novia y la llevo a su bolsa de dormir, dejándola acostada, Conan le dio un beso en la frente de Ai "que descanses" dicho esto se retiro recogiendo el campamento

_10 minutos después_

Ai se despertó y vio que faltaban las bolsas de dormir de Conan, Hakase, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta, ella se levanto para ver afuera y vio a Conan recogiendo lo último

"¿piensan dejarme?" dijo Ai

Conan se sorprendió que se despertó "a… no lo que pasa…"

Ai se acerco mas "¿Qué pasa?"

"te dormiste mientras vimos como salía el sol, así que te lleve a tu bolsa de dormir…"

"espera" dijo Ai interrumpiéndole "¿tu… me cargaste hasta la tienda?"

"emm si" dicho esto Ai se ruborizo pero su tono no era fuerte "no quisimos despertarte así que recogimos y te íbamos a despertar como acabamos de todo" continuo Conan

"ya veo"

"bien ahora solo hay que recoger tu bolsa de dormir y la tienda"

"vale... ¿te puedo ayudar?"

"claro"

Ai entro a la tienda y saco su bolsa de dormir y lo envió hacia el auto de Hakase, mientras regreso y ya casi terminaba Conan de desarmar la tienda así que Ai se apresuro

_En el camino hacia las torres gemelas de nishitamashi_

Ayumi se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, Ai, Conan, Mitsuhiko y Genta se sentaban atrás en ese orden, Mitsuhiko quería sentarse junto con Ayumi, el ya no quería estar con Ai el sabía que estaba enamorada de Conan, Mitsuhiko vio que ella es feliz y él lo quiere así una amistad

"este asiento es muy pequeño" dijo Genta

"porque tu quisiste sentarte atrás" dijo Mitsuhiko "cuando vengas aquí te sentaras al frente"

"pero parece mas entretenido aquí atrás, hey Conan muévete un poco"

"¿Quién te dijo que comieras 5 platos de arroz para el desayuno?" dijo Conan y se un poco de espacio "perdona Haibara voy a apretar un poco" en ese acto Ai se ruborizo, su tono es un poco fuerte, ella no contesto y miro hacia la ventana

"Mitsuhiko jugamos un juego" dijo Genta

"muy bien juguemos a adivinar los 30 segundos" dicho esto saco dos cronómetros "cuenta interiormente 30 segundos y detén el marcador"

"genial juguemos todos"

"yo voy manejando así que no puedo" dijo Hakase

"y ¿tu Conan? ¿quieres jugar?" pregunto Ayumi

"ok" dijo Conan

"y ¿tu Ai?"

Ella suspiro "para matar el tiempo "

"bien empieza Mitsuhiko y Ayumi"

Ellos apretaron el cronometro al mismo tiempo y contaron hasta que supieron que ya detuvieron el marcador

"veamos… wow 27 segundos casi" dijo Ayumi y Mitshuiko

"bien voy yo" dijo Genta tomando el cronometro pero al detener el cronometro llego a 59 segundos "¿59 segundos?, ¿está este cronometro roto?

"creo que eres tu el que está roto" dijo Mitsuhiko

"bien va Ai y Conan" dijo Ayumi

Ellos tomaron el cronometro, contaron los segundos pero cada segundo eran los latidos de sus corazones, cuando detuvieron el tiempo dieron 30 segundos exactos

"vaya ustedes si son buenos" dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa a los dos

"bueno solo fue suerte Ayumi" dijo Conan

Ai no dijo nada y se quedo mirando la ventana

_En las torres gemelas de nishitamashi (afuera)_

"¡es tan alto!" dijo Genta

"¡no se puede ver la parte de arriba!" dijo Mitsuhiko

"parece como si estuviera tocando las nubes" dijo Ayumi

En la parte de la entrada llego un taxi que ahí salió Ran, Sonoko y Kogoro

"¿eres tu Conan?" dijo Ran al voltear la parte de atrás

"¿eh? ¿Ran? ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Conan acercándose a ella

"oye niño ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Kogoro en un tono molesto

"después de que terminamos de acampar, decidimos visitar este edificio, ¿Qué están ustedes haciendo aquí?"

Tosio un poco Kogoro "el dueño de estas torres gemelas es Tokiwa Mio, mi compañera y mi camarada, ella me invito en esta vista especial, antes de la gran inauguración que es la próxima semana

"¿eh? yo no sabía nada de eso"

"ya lo se, mi papá tampoco no me lo dijo" dijo Ran "yo pensé que está actuando extraño y fue bajo mi interés interrogatorio que finalmente confeso"

"¿confersar? Yo no"

"oye Ran ¿Cómo va con tu nuevo novio?"

"a la pasamos muy bien"

Ai recordó en ese momento, ella estaba feliz, podría tener a Conan/Shinichi, no hubo dolor fue lo bueno para ambos

_Flashback (hace dos semanas)_

_Conan estaba sentando pensando, el suspiro tomo su moño cambia voces, agarro el teléfono y marco el numero de Ran_

"_hola agencia de detective Mouri en que puedo ayudarle"_

"_Ran soy yo"_

"_Shi… Shinichi"_

"_si"_

"_¿qué sucede?"_

"_tengo que decirte algo"_

"_y ¿qué es?"_

"_sé que te enamoraste de mí, lo supe por Conan"_

"_o ya veo"_

"_Ran yo te quiero como una hermana, no estoy seguro si vuelvo o no"_

"_me quieres como una hermana Shinichi"_

"_si Ran puedes conseguirte otro pero si se atreve a atacar de ti me lo avisas ¿vale?"_

"_si Shinichi… al parecer también creo que te quiero como un hermano"_

"_gracias Ran, si necesitas ayuda llámame"_

"_si Shinichi adiós" dijo Ran con una voz alegre_

"_adiós Ran" y colgaron_

_Conan camino hacia la agencia y para su sorpresa y vio a Ran con una cara seria_

"_Así que paseaste el secreto"_

"_¿Qué secreto Ran?" dijo Conan algo asustado_

"_no te hagas el tonto conmigo, se que le dijiste a Shinichi de que él me gusta" grito en voz baja Ran_

"_perdona Ran jeje"_

"_bueno no importa ahora hay que dormir"_

"_si"_

_Fin del flashback_

"qué bien Ran"

"discúlpeme, ¿es usted el Sr. Mouri Kogoro?" dijo una persona a la entrada de las torres

"a si"

"soy la secretaria de la presidenta, Sawaguchi" dijo ella "la presidenta esta actualmente ocupada con muchos clientes a si que por favor acompáñame a las salas de exhibiciones"

Dicho esto todos estraron

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	3. Una foto de recuerdo y un paisaje

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 3: UNA FOTO DE RECUERDO Y UN PAISAJE**

Al estar dentro de las torres se veía muy elegante

"este es el edificio A, está ocupada por oficinas de negocios" dijo la secretaria "todos los pisos por encima del piso 31 pertenecen a la corporación Tokiwa, la sala de exhibiciones están en los pisos 2 y 3"

"hey ¿Qué tipo de compañía es la corporación Tokiwa?" dijo Ayumi preguntándole a Mitsuhiko

"se especializan principalmente en el soffware" dijo Mitsuhiko "pero ya están relacionados con computadoras ellos tendrán también parte de ello"

"¡entonces deben hacer también juegos de video!" dijo Genta "¡suena divertido!"

Entonces llegaron a una sala que parecía mucha variedad de tecnología, en una parte llegaron a una cámara

"wow hay muchas cosas interesantes aquí" dijo Hakase

"bienvenidos todos" dijo una voz

"este es nuestro programador jefe, el Sr. Hara" dijo la secretaria

"como está usted" dijo Hara

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Ayumi apuntando a la cámara

"¿un juego?" dijo Mitsuhiko

"¿quieren probarlo?" dijo Hara "esta computadora puede predicir como se verá todo tu cuerpo (no piensen en otra cosa vale, en las fotos si va ver ropa ,esto no es clasificación M) incluyendo tu cara en 10 años"

"oh 10 años después ¿eh? Dijo Hakase "eso es realmente increíble"

"¡Hakase, vamos a probarla!" dijo Ayumi

"entonces entren en la cámara" dijo Hara abriendo la cámara "pueden hacer lo mismo como si le tomaran una foto"

"realmente no quiero ver mi vieja cara de aquí a 10 años" dijo Kogoro

Ayumi y Hakase entraron a la cámara, decidieron ponerse un poco separado

"¿están listos? Comencemos" dicho esto se cerró la cámara, empezaron a ponerse luces y paso un flash, despues se abrió la cámara saliendo la foto

"muy bien, asi es cómo ustedes dos se verán en 10 años" dijo Hara entregándole las fotos, la foto de Hakase… no había cambios, pero la de Ayumi, si había cambios, la foto mostraba que su cara ya no se veía de una niña, ya no tenia su diadema, su cuerpo creció, ya se veía una bella Joven

"¡wow! ¡Que linda!" dijo Mitsuhiko y Genta ahí se les mostraba corazón alrededor de ellos

"ella es mucho más atractiva que esa señora vieja" dijo Genta apuntando a Sonoko

"¡hmph! ¿Qué saben los niños sobre la belleza adulta?" dijo Sonoko

¡de todos modos, probémosla también!" dijo Mitsuhiko a Genta, dicho esto corrieron a la cámara, paso lo mismo y salió la foto, al parecer no les gusto como se vieron

"¡sí! ¡sí! Yo he visto esta clase de estudiantes de secundaria" dijo Sonoko burlándose de ellos

"¡vaya! Las fotos de ambos resultaron ser muy bonitas" dijo Ran apoyándolos

"¿en serio?" dijo Mitsuhiko

"si"

Ellos sonrieron por le comentario de Ran

"ahora es mi turno con Ran" dijo Sonoko llevando a Ran a la cámara, paso lo mismo y salió la foto, al parecer la foto de Sonoko no le gusto como se veía

"¡sí! ¡sí! Yo he visto este tipo de mujeres maduras" dijo Genta haciéndole la misma burla que les hizo Sonoko

"¡tu callate!" dijo Sonoko

Muchos vieron la parte de Ran y se vio muy bien (no podre describirla porque no se mostro en la película) Conan también se impresiono

_El novio de Ran tiene suerte en tenerla _pensó Conan

"se parece a Eri cuando era más joven" dijo Hakase

"siguen Conan y Haibara" dijo Genta

"yo paso" dijo Ai

"yo si" dijo Conan

Ai se sorprendió lo que dijo Conan, ella se acerco a su oreja

"oye sabes lo que estás haciendo Kudo" dijo Ai

"si lo sé, pero no es un problema, tengo una prueba de que soy pariente de la familia Kudo, asi no habrá sospechas"

"bien"

"vamos Haibara" dijo Mitsuhiko empujándola hacia la cámara igual Genta, ellos entraron a la cámara

"porque queremos entrar aquí si nosotros sabemos nuestra cara en 10 años"

"pero yo no se como eres ni tu no sabes como soy en 10 años despues"

Ella se sorprendió, pero poco dejo su mirada normal "bueno eso es cierto"

"si" el miro a Ai y puso su brazo en su obro y con la otra mano puso el signo de paz, Ai se sonrojo en ese momento pero pudo contenerlo, ella acepto el brazo en su hombro, paso el flash, se abrió la cámara y salió la foto, todas las chicas incluyendo Ai vieron como se veía Conan, su cara y su cuerpo en 17 años, y todos los chicos incluyendo Conan se quedaron la foto de Ai su cara y su cuerpo de 17 años, la escena de la foto les dijo en mente que pueden ser una pareja ideal, Ai se quedo con la foto guardándola, ella va proteger a toda costa la foto, ella le gusto como si fueran pareja en 10 años, ella espera que sea asi

"todos por favor síganme al salón de fiestas en el piso 75" anuncio la secretaria "por favor diríjanse a los elevadores" dicho esto choco con Kogoro

"¡ah! perdona"

"no importa… esta bien"

"allí va ella otra vez" dijo Hara "ella nació en el año del jabalí, por eso ella actúa como un jabalí, siempre chocando con otro"

Todos se rieron por lo que dijo Hara poniendo en vergüenza a la secretaria

Despues fueron a los elevadores, el elevador era trasparente en la parte de salida así que se podía ver toda la ciudad, pero una persona que no disfruta esto es Kogoro ya que le teme a las alturas

"¿este ascensor va directo al piso 75?" dijo Ran

"si, este ascensor es solo para invitados VIP, así que va cualquier piso que uno quiera" dijo la secretaria "el único otro lugar donde se puede acceder a este ascensor desde el exterior, es desde el salón de conciertos del piso 66"

"¡wow! ¡es tan hermoso! ¡es tan alto!" dijo Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta

"esta escena es impresionante" dijoi Mitsuhiko

"como si estuviéramos acercándonos lentamente al cielo" dijo Ayumi

Pasaron minutos y llegaron por fin al piso 75

"este lugar es actualmente bajo preparativos para la gran fiesta de apertura así que puede parecer un poco caótico" dijo la secretaria

Al caminar mas en la sala, se encontraron a una persona, al parecer al ver a Kogoro se impresiono

"mouri" dijo ella

"cuanto tiempo sin verte"

"tú hiciste todo el largo viaje aquí"

"bueno en realidad se suponía que vendría solo…"

"yo soy su hija Ran, estoy remplazando a mi madre para conocerla" le corto

"¡Hey! ¡Ran!"

"permita presentarle a mis amigos, Esta es mi compañera Suzuki Sonoko" dijo apuntándole a Sonoko "este es el inventor, Hakase Agasa" apuntándole a Hakase "este Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai, Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko y Kojima Genta"

"sean todos bienvenidos, Yo soy Tokiwa Mio, permíteme presentarles a mis asociados" apunto a un señor de tercera edad "este es mi instructor de arte, el Sr. Kisaragi Hosui, un artista japonés"

"Kisaragi Hosui… ¿no se refiere al artista que es famoso por sus pinturas del monte Fuji?" pregunto Kogoro

"yo se todo sobre usted también" dijo un señor "usted es el detecive "bicho durmiente Kogoro" ¿verdad?"

"soy el durmiente Kogoro"

"el Sr. Ooki Iwamatsu es miembro del consejo de la ciudad de Nishitamashi, cuando comencé construir este edificio, el me dio un gran apoyo y esta persona es el diseñador y arquitecto de este edificio, Sr. Kazama Hidehiko" dijo Tokiwa

"¡hey! ¡vengan rápido! ¡se puede ver claramente desde aquí!" grito Mitsuhiko

"¡tan hermoso!" dijo Ayumi llegando a una ventana mostrando el exterio, ahí se mostraba todo el monte Fuji y también la torre B

"¡es enorme!" dijo Genta

"¡wow! ¡que vista para contemplar!" dijo Kogoro

"desde aqui tambien puede ver el monte Fuji en la noche" dijo Tokiwa

"¿hah? ¿dijo de noche?" dijo Ran

_¿que significa eso? ¿como se puede ver en el monte fuji de noche? _penso Conan

"¡veamos que hay en el otro lado!" grito Genta

dicho esto corrieron a toda prisa hacia la otra ventana se encontraron algo

"¿que es eso?" dijo Genta

"parece un domo enorme" dijo Ayumi

"la torre B al otro lado es un edificio comercial" dijo Tokiwa "tiene tiendas minoristas en los pisos de abajo, encima de esos hay cuartos de hotel, el piso superior tiene una piscina techada y el domo del techo es retráctil"

"¡wow! eso es increible" dijo Kogoro

"ah por cierto Mio" dijo Ooki "¿puedo quedarme en el hotel este fin de semana?"

"bueno... aun no esta oficialmente abierto"

"¿asi que estas diciendo que no puedo quedarme?"

"entiendo, preparare una suite para usted en el piso 67"

"si es posible, tambien me gustaria mucho poder cenar contigo...¿hah?" dicho esto se quedo mirando el borche que lleva Tokiwa "este es un broche especialmente llamativo, ¿viene de alguien especial?

"no, lo eleji yo misma"

"Mio, me ire ahora" dijo Kisaragi en un tono molesto

"¡ah! entonces dejame acompañarlo hasta abajo" dijo Tokiwa

"eso no es necesario" dicho esto Tokiwa y la secretaria empezaron a persiguirlo

"el no se ve muy feliz" dijo Kogoro

"la señora Mio compra las obras de arte de Kisaragi" dijo Kazama "y las vende a un alto precio, debido a eso esta un poco..." el iba decir enojado cuando escuho a Genta de que Hara trajo chocolate

"¡Chocolate!" grito Genta apuntando

"¡haha! ¡me viste! ¿te gustarian algunos chocolates tambien?" dijo Hara empezando a entregar un chocolate a Ayumi Mitsuhiko y Genta "aqui tienes"

"¡gracias!" dijo Mitsuhiko

"¡gracias!" dijo Ayumi

"¡Thank you!" dijo Genta en ingles

"a pesar de que es un programador genio, el puede ser muy infantil a veces" dijo Tokiwa

"¡bueno, asi se le ocurren los juegos divertidos!" dijo Hakase

"¡oh si!" dijo Hara "estoy escribiendo para un nuevo videojuego, si es posible ¿podrian ustedes hacerme unas sugerencias?"

"¿¡Un viedojuego?" grito Genta

"¡seguro!" sijo Mitsuhiko

"mi apartamento esta en Souchou"

"nosotros vivimos en Beika" dijo Ayumi

"hey, eso esta muy cerca esta solo un corto viaje en autobus ¿que tal si vamos a mii apartamento el proximo Domingo para jugar?"

"¡muy bien ahi estaremos!" dijeron los tres

Ai se retiro al ver la ventana con su cara fria

_tengo que pensar como ganar el corazon de Shinichi_ penso ella

Ran vio su aspecto y penso que queria ayuda

"¿que sucede Ai?" dijo Ran

"nada"

_yo quero ganar su corazon solo, no con ayuda, perdona Mouri_ penso Ai

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Vaya si que fue largo pero bueno creo buscare formas de quitar escenas y cambiarlas, o agregar nuevas


	4. Sorpresa de negro y dos reuniones

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 4: SORPRESA DE NEGRO Y DOS REUNIONES **

Ran empezó a pensar en que tenia Ai, ella no se dio cuenta que Mitsuhiko se acercaba

"Ran… en realidad, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo ¿podemos vernos en algún momento mañana?" pregunto Mitsuhiko

"si, seguro"

"te diré la hora y el lugar despues" dicho esto se retiro y vino Ayumi

"Ran, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo en privado"

"¿eh?" dijo Ran sin saber que pasa

mientras Sonoko seguía quejándose de su foto

"tal vez es el peinado" despues ella se quedo mirando a Ai, después formo una sonrisa "tal vez debería hacerme la permanente tambien"

Se abrió el elevador y entraron dos empelados

"hey, no creo que sea posible ver ese tipo de auto en estos días" dijo un empleado

"¿Qué, vino otra vez?

"es un Porsche 356ª "

Al escuchar ese nombre Ai se estremeció, al igual que Conan

_¿¡Cómo!_ Pensó Conan

"ustedes dos" dijo Tokiwa "este ascensor es solo para invitados VIP, el ascensor de servicio está ahí atrás"

"cierto… realmente lo siento"

Conan se acerco a los empleados para más información

"hey ¿Dónde vieron ese auto? ¿de qué color era?" dijo Conan

"ah… estaba estacionado enfrente de ese edificio y el color es negro"

_¡ese es el auto de Gin!_ pensó Conan

Dicho esto Conan salió corriendo hacia el elevador VIP

"espera un momento, Conan" dijo Ran

"¡hey niño! ¿A dónde vas?" dijo Kogoro

Todos se quearon confusos al ver como Conan salió del piso sin ninguna explicación excepto

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siempre investiga cuando escucha algo sobre la organización? ¿Por qué no puede olvidar ese tema? Yo no quiero que muera, si el muere yo… yo… me sentiré triste, Shinichi por favor olvídate de la organización y vivir una vida normal, por favor… no quiero perderte porque… porque… ¡porque yo te amo!_ pensó Ai al querer dejar todo el tema de la organización, ella se salía lagrimas

Mientras en el ascensor VIP, Conan mira hacia abajo del edificio

_¡rápido! ¡rápido!_ Pensó Conan

Entre más bajaba el ascensor el pudo ver el auto de Gin

_¡ahí esta!_

Pero despues el auto acelero y salió de las torres, Conan se apresuro todo lo quer pudo pero no alcanzo, el auto ya se fue

_Maldición_ pensó Conan _¿_Por_ qué estaban ellos en el edificio?_

_El siguiente día_

En una cafetería, Ran y Mitsuhiko se reunieron para hablar

"en verdad, desde el Kinder, Ayumi me empezó a gustar" dijo Mitsuhiko "por eso pido tu ayuda Ran"

"¿quieres que te ayude en formar un amor con Ayumi?"

"si, ella me a gustando, también me empezó a gustar Haibara pero me entere que le gusta otra persona, ella me lo dijo y quiero que sea así"

"y ¿Quién es?"

"pero no se lo digas a nadie, le prometí no revelarlo"

"no te preocupes yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"

"bueno esa persona es… Conan"

Ran se impresiono lo que dijo "¿eso es cierto?"

"si"

"a decir creo que si forman una buena pareja, pero bueno eso no es lo que estamos hablando lo que quieres es ganar el corazón de Ayumi ¿verdad?"

"si"

"bien pero aun no debes en pensar esas cosas ahora Mitsuhiko, te diré unos consejos cuando tengas edad suficiente así que mejor gana más su amistad"

"muchas gracias Ran" dijo Mitsuhiko con una sonrisa y después se retiro

_5 minutos después_

Ayumi llego en otro restaurante

"Ran necesita ayuda para que pueda ganar su corazón de alguien"

"¿te refieres a Conan?"

"no, el me dijo que se enamoro de Ai"

_Ai esta enamorada de Conan y Conan esta enamorado de Ai, y ellos no lo saben, espero que tengan suerte en el futuro _pensó Ran "entonces ¿Quién es?"

"Mitsuhiko"

_Ahora es Mitushiko y Ayumi y no lo saben, bueno creo que tendrán que esperar para saber esto _"y ¿quieres que te ayude para ganar el corazón de Mitsuhiko?"

"si"

"bueno si puedo darte consejos Ayumi pero ahora mejor dedícate en amigos, puedes ganar más la amistad de Mitsuhiko aun mas, te daré unos consejos cuando tengas la edad suficiente"

"gracias Ran y también otra cosa"

"¿Qué es?"

"de que Conan le gusta otra persona que no es Ai"

"y ¿Quién es?"

"eres tu"

"no puede ser"

"a Conan realmente le gustas de eso no hay dudas, asi que tu puedes decirle que tu ya estas con tu nuevo novio y le digas que se rinde, no es justo de que quiere salir con otra persona y dejar a Ai"

"pero Ayumi creo que te estás refiriendo en amor de hermanos"

"¿amor de hermanos?"

"si, Shinichi me gusta como un hermano y el le gusto como una hermano, también Conan me gusta como hermano así que también el"

"así que no es amor de pareja"

"no solo de hermanos así que no hay problema seguramente Conan si tiene amor en pareja con Ai"

"si tienes razón, muchas gracias Ran" dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa y salió, Ran también le devolvió una sonrisa

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento que fue corto jeje bueno ya subiré después el quinto capitulo


	5. Un caso en las torres e investigacion

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 5: UN CASO EN LAS TORRES GEMELAS E INVESTIGACION**

En las torres gemelas en la noche, el edificio B, piso 67, el apartamento de Ooki miraba de espanto a una persona que tiene un cuchillo en la mano, el sujeto se acerco y apuñalo a Ooki dejando un grito fuerte

_El siguiente día_

En el departamento de policía Beika, están en la oficina el inspector Megure, el detective Chiba, el detective Shiratori, Kogoro, Hakase, Ran, Sonoko, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ai y Conan

"no te habría llamada hasta aquí sin una razón" dijo Megure "en realidad encontramos una víctima de homicidio de este cuarto de hotel" mostrando una foto de la víctima "del edificio de las torres gemelas"

Todos se impresionaron al ver la foto

"¿eh? Este hombre es…" dijo Conan pero fue cortado por Kogoro

"el miembro del consejo de la ciudad Nishitamashi, Ooki Iwamatsu"

"parece que ustedes estuvieron en la escena" dijo Megure "él le pidió a Tokiwa Mio un lugar para quedarse, Chiba" dijo llamándolo

"si, el momento de la muerte de Ooki a sido estimado entre las 10:00 PM y medianoche, el arma homicida pudo ser un cuchillo pero no ha sido encontrado en la escena de crimen aún, sin embargo, en las manos de Ooki se encontraron las mitades de un vaso de sake"

"¿un vaso de sake?" pregunto Kogoro

"aquí esta" dijo Shiratori encellándole el vaso de sake partido a la mitad

"este vaso de sake parecía ser un costoso ítem" dijo Megure "Ooki quien disfrutaba del alcohol", pues haber llevado esto consigo, pero nosotros creemos que es posible que pueda ser"

"un mensaje final que dejo la víctima" dijo Kogoro "en otras palabras, la policía cree que el criminal es una de estas cinco personas" dijo mientras ponían las fotos del pintor del monte fuji Kisaragi Hosui, la que dirige la corporación Tokiwa Towiwa Mio, la secretaria de Tokiwa, el diseñador y arquitecto de las torres Kazama Hidehiko y el programador jefe Hara

"esto es porque el crimen fue cometido en este nuevo edificio que no ha sido abierto al público aún" dijo Shiratori

"hmm" dijo Kogoro "¡ah! ¡lo tengo! "choko" debe significar el incidente del chocolate, el asesino debe ser alguien a quien le gustan los chocolates, Sr. Hara Yoshiaki"

"¿heh? De ninguna manera" dijo Ayumi

"yo no creo que fuera el Sr. Hara" dijo Mitsuhiko

"el Sr. Hara nos dio chocolates es una buena persona" dijo Genta

"¡niños! ¡No me interrumpan!" dijo Kogoro

"el Sr. Hara debe ser inocente" dijo Megure

"¿eh?"

"interrogamos cada uno de los cinco, y el Sr. Hara era el único con cuartada"

"¿coartada…? Vamos Sr. Inspector… ¿Por qué no me dijo eso antes?" dijo rascándose la cabeza

"¿no significa choko estar agotado?" pregunto Genta

"en ese caso ¿no será el Sr. Mouri el mas sospechoso?" dijo Shiratori

"¡hey! Shiratori…" dijo en un tono molesto

"solo estoy bromeando…"

Kogoro empezó a murmurar algo pero al parecer lo hizo en una voz muy baja y no se pudo escuchar

"¿Qué hay acerca del móvil?" dijo Hakase

"ese asunto está siendo investigado, a pesar de que Ooki era concejal, el en realidad tenía mucho poder incluso más que el alcalde"

"es igual que con estas torres gemelas" dijo Shiratori "al principio, la cuidad no permitía construir edificios tan altos. El obligo a los miembros del consejo a cambiar de opinión y permitir su construcción"

"por eso Mio no podía rehusar el petición de Ooki de un lugar para alojar" dijo Ran

"ahora que lo menciona, ¿no se parece el broche que ella estaba luciendo al vaso de sake roto?" dijo Conan

"espera un momento, Mio no podría haber…"dijo Kogoro pero le cortaron lo que iba decir por Megure

"no, si estamos hablando estrictamente de la posibilidad de cometer tal crimen, ella es la sospechosa número 1"

"esto es porque Ooki estaba alojado en el piso 67 de la torre B, ella estaba alojado justo sobre él sobre el piso 68" dijo Shiratori

"cómo pudo ser…"

"hey ¿no se parece el vaso de sake al pote que usa para pintar cuadros japoneses?" dijo Sonoko

Todos los detectives excepto Conan y el inspector se impresionaron

"mi padre también tiene cierto interés en la pintura japonesa, se parece mucho al pote que usan para resolver una mezcla"

"hmm… lo que acaba de decir tiene sentido" dijo Megure

"parece que el Sr. Kisaragi puede ser conectado también con el vaso de sake… pero parece que no tienen conexión son Sagawaguchi (la secretaria) y Kazama" dijo Shiratori

Mientras discutían los detectives, Conan pudo ver una foto en la libreta de Shiratori y se mostro la victima sentada y la sangre alado pero la sangre se veía rara, la sangre muestra una líneas, una horizontal que es larga y la vertical que es chica pero mostraba que la sangre no llego al centro como si algo lo bloqueara

_La sangre solo alcanza el fondo del armario y la mancha de sangre se ve un poco natural_ pensó Conan

Conan no pude deducir más ya que Shiratori le quito la foto

"ah…"

"esto no es algo que los niños deberían ver"

"esta bien"

_Y también ¿Por qué estaban Gin y Vodka en el edificio de las torres gemelas…? Espera un momento, un vaso de sake puede ser conectado con el alcohol_

"¡hey! Haibara, tal vez son ellos…"

Ella negó con la cabeza "sus nombre código están relacionados a diferentes tipos de alcohol, pero dejar detrás de sí un mensaje tan obvio, no es algo que ellos harían"

"hmm…" satisfecho con la respuesta con volteo hacia Ayumi, Mitsuhiko Y Genta que ellos están murmurando, después asistieron con la cabeza

_Hmmm_

_En la estación Beika_

Mitsuhiko corría a toda prisa hasta llegar con Ayumi y Genta que estaban esperándolo

"¡Mitsuhiko, por aquí, por aquí!" dijo Ayumi levantando la mano

"ustedes dos sí que llegaron temprano"

"¡estoy emocionada!"

"¡estar un paso delante de Conan me hace sentir tan feliz!" dijo Genta

"¿de qué estás un paso adelante?" dijo una voz

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta se impresionaron a esa voz, ellos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron que fue Conan frunciendo el ceño, después de eso se asustaron dando un paso atrás

"¡ah! ¡Apareció!" dijeron los tres

"¿Co…Como supiste?" dijo Mitsuhiko apuntándolo

"era tan obvio que estaban ustedes pensando" después cerró los ojos a la mitad aun frunciendo el ceño "deben haber pensando que si iban a investigar esto por su cuenta, yo los había detenido porque es muy peligroso, ¿verdad?"

"bi…bingo" dijeron los tres

_En el tren_

Ellos subieron para comenzar la investigación pero…

"los dejare pasar esta vez pero de ahora en adelante no vayan actuar por su propia cuenta" dijo Conan como casi regañando

"¡de acuerdo!" dijeron los tres

Conan cerró sus ojos a la mitad _¿realmente entendieron? _Pensó Conan y despues volvió a la normalidad

"entonces ¿hacia la casa de quien iremos ahora?"

"hoy iremos la casa del Sr. Kazama y del Sr. Kisaragi" dijo Ayumi "mañana iremos con el Sr. Hara, aunque el Sr. Kazama vive en Setagaya, el tiene un apartamento en Asahino donde trabaja, a sola una estación, frente de la estación Nishitamashi hasta la apertura de las torres gemelas, el parece estar quedándose ahí"

"y el Sr. Kisaragi es soltero tres años atrás construyo una casa en Asahino, y el vive ahí ahora"

_Eh, esa es una investigación muy completa_ penso Conan

"si hubiéramos sabido que vendrías con nosotros, le habríamos avisado a Ai para que viniera también"

El corazón de Conan empezó a latir mas rápido al escuchar el nombre de Ai pero se las arreglo para calmarse "¿eh? ¿le pidieron a Haibara que viniera también?"

"si" dijo Mitsuhiko

"pero ella dijo que estaba ocupada limpiando la casa hoy, y no le será posible venir" dijo Ayumi

_Hablando de eso… tengo que terminar rápido esta investigación, hay otra cosa que debo hacer_ pensó Conan y puso su cara seria

"¿Qué pasa Conan?"

Conan levanto la vista "¿eh?"

Ayumi puso cerró los ojos a la mitad y con una sonrisa "no me digas que te sientes mal porque no vino Ai ¿verdad?"

De inmediato Conan se ruborizo "y…yo no… no eso Ayumi"

"entonces ¿Qué es?"

El suspiro "estaba pensando…"

"pensando en Ai"

"¡no!... no es eso… yo pensaba ir un lugar solo para descansar"

"está bien"

Suspiro de nuevo

_Debo ir a la casa de Hakase y no dejar que Ai sabe de esto_ pensó Conan

_En una sala de cine_

Ai está sentada mostrando ninguna emoción viendo una película, el escenario se veía como Londres pero más antiguo (digamos cuando estaba Sherlock Holmes), mientras que en la película un auto antiguo color negro empezó a acercarse y le disparo a un hombre, una mujer se le acerco diciendo "¡hermano!"

"esto es lo que resulta de traicionar alguien…" no pudo terminar la frase y quedo muerto

"¡hermano! ¡hermano!" dijo la mujer

Ai veía la escena sin ninguna emoción pero por dentro se mostraba emociones y esas son amor y tristeza

_Esta escena me recuerda dos cosas, una a mi hermana al verla morir aun que fue Shinichi el que lo vio y la otra es que ese hombre es Shinichi y que la mujer soy yo solo que no hermanos y el auto negro es el de Gin matándolo, ¿Por qué veo esto? Yo no quiero ver de nuevo la muerte de mi hermana y no quiero ver la muerte de mi Shinichi_ pensó Ai

_En una estación_

Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta bajaron a su destino

"el departamento del Sr. Kazama arrendaba debe estar cerca de la estación de trenes" dijo Mitsuhiko "así como la casa del Sr. Kisaragi… " despues apunto a una colina "esta probablemente en la cima de esa colina"

Despues caminaron hacia un edificio

"primero, vayamos al departamento del Sr. Kazama

_En el departamento de Kazama_

En el departamento se mostraba muchos útiles e ingenio que hizo Kazama

"¡wow! ¿No es ese el sistema CAD?" dijo Conan "¿todo el diseño es hecho en el computador verdad?"

"oh, tu pareces saber un montón acerca de esto, nadie usa mas los tableros de dibujo"

"¿Qué es un tablero de dibujo?" dijo Mitsuhiko

"haha… así que es eso, ustedes saben acerca del sistema CAD, pero no saben que es un tablero de dibujo, en el pasado usábamos un gran tablero como base con una hoja de papel encima, entonces usábamos lápices y compases para bosquejar los planos en la hoja de papel"

"eh, así que es eso"

"entonces ¿para qué querían verme?"

"¡hey! Apúrate y pregúntale" dijo Genta

"pero…"

"tu eras el que quería venir aquí primero"

"de acuerdo… esta bien yo lo hago" dicho esto Mitsuhiko saco su libreta y puso su cara seria

"en realidad Sr. Kazama, estábamos pensando… ¡que hermoso lugar tiene usted!" y después a infantil

"jejeje" dijo Coan cambiando sus ojos en puntos

"el aire es puro y se puede ver el Monte Fuji"

_Esto no va resultar_ pensó Conan

"¡Nosotros somos Shounen Tantei!" dijo Ayumi

"¿eh?"

"estamos investigando el asesinato del Sr. Ooki"

"ustedes sí que son valientes entonces, muy bien pregunten todo lo que quieran pequeños detectives"

Mitsuhiko tosió y empezó a hablar "muy bien entonces… ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos hacia el Sr. Ooki?"

"oh, ustedes ciertamente van directo al punto, um… yo creía que era un vulgar hombre de edad madura, pero, gracias a él cambio la decisión del consejo de la ciudad, me fue posible conseguir este trabajo, asi que estoy agradecido hacia a él en ese aspecto"

"durante el proceso de planificación, ¿usted tuvo algún desacuerdo con el Sr. Ooki?"

"hmm… no con el Sr. Ooki"

"entonces ¿sus desacuerdos eran con otra persona?" dijo Conan

"¿eh? no... no es eso lo que quise decir"

"hmmm…"

"¿ah? Esa foto…" dijo Ayumi viendo la foto de un niño

"¡ah! Ese es mi único hijo ¿no es lindo? A veces cuando estoy trabajando solo en la noche, de repente me dan ganas de oír su voz… incluso cuando estoy dormido lo llamo por teléfono, los padres pueden ser realmente tontos ¿ah?"(Esto no es una burla vale)

Después de terminar las preguntas ya casi llegaba la apuesta de sol y fueron a la casa de Kisaragi

_La casa de Kisaragi_

Kisaragi está pintando el Monte Fuji la pintura se ve como ya casi terminado dándole la espalda a Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Conan y Genta, Genta le dio un codazo a Mitsuhiko diciéndole que ya le pregunte

"um… nosotros somos los Shounen Tantei" dijo Mitsuhiko con una voz penosa

Kisaragi dejo de pintar un momento el monte y puso una cara seria

"queremos preguntarle que pensaba acerca del Sr. Ooki…" Mitsuhiko no pudo termianr la palabra por que lo cortó Kisaragi

"¡LOS NIÑOS NO DEBEN ESTAR INMITANDO A LA POLICIA!" grito Kisaragi

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta se asustaron a la raccion de Kisaragi pero despues se relajaron un poco "no… nosotros"

El dejo de pintar y se dio la vuelta para verlos

"sin embargo, no sería bueno para ustedes volver con las manos vacias… les daré un buen presente" dicho esto pasaron unos minutos y les dio unos cuadros a todos digamos que dibujos de sus caras, ellos los veian mientras estaban afuera de la casa de Kisaragi

_afuera_

"aunque estoy feliz de que tengamos retrato…"

"no obtuvimos nada acerca del caso" dijo Genta

"supongo que no se puede hacer mucho a menos que seas policía ¿hah?" dijo Ayumi

"asi es como es" dijo Conan, el levanto su brazo para ver la hora "son como las 6:00 así que regresemos

_Aun tengo tiempo para ir…_ pensó Conan

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lo siento si subí el quinto capítulo tarde es que a pasado cosas aquí y no tuve tiempo, y debo darles dos noticias, la primera es que mañana regresa a clases y creo pero no estoy seguro de que tardare en poner los siguientes episodios y la segunda es de que decidí cambiar el nombre de la liga juvenil de detectives a su nombre original en japonés, bien eso es todo intentare hacer rápido el sexto episodio para subirlo probablemente mañana o el martes, ya veremos así que disfrute la historia


	6. Un misterio resuelto y segunda victima

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 6: UN MISTERIO RESUELTO Y EL SEGUNDO ASESINATO**

_Noche_

De noche la casa de Hakase y Ai, fue tranquilo sin ninguna molestia, Hakase descansaba con sus ronquidos que no puede haber una posibilidad de dormir

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" dijo Hakase escuchando el ruido de sus ronquidos, el se rasco la cabeza "ah sí, era mi ronquido"

El volteo hacia la cama de Ai y resulto que está desocupada, el empezó investigar la casa y la encontró en el laboratorio hablando por teléfono

_¿Pero a quien le está hablando ahora? No será… tengo que hablar de esto a Shinichi_ pensó Hakase y la dejo regresando a su cama como si no hubiera pasado algo fuera de lo normal

_El siguiente dia_

"¿Haibara estaba en el teléfono a medianoche?"

"si y esto me resulta extraño, aun confió en ella pero al temor a la organización negro puede hacer que ella vuelve de inmediato"

"Hakase no se preocupe, yo se a quien le habla y no es la organización"

"entonces ¿Quién es?"

"ayer me tome la libertad de ir a su casa de la persona misteriosa que le habla Haibara, ¿recuerda que le pedi unas cámaras y micrófonos"

"eh si, si me acuerdo"

_Flashback_

_En la casa de Hakase a las 8:50 PM, Hakase veía la tele mientras alguien toco, el fue abrir y vio que fue Conan_

"_Shinichi… ven entra" dicho esto Conan entro y se sentó en el sofá_

"_Hakase ¿Dónde está Ai?"_

"_ella… ¿otra investigación de la organización?"_

"_no… ella no tiene que saber esto"_

"_está bien, ella aun se encuentra en el laboratorio"_

"_bien, Hakase, ¿me presta algunos micrófonos y cámaras del tamaño pequeño que el ojo humano no pueda ver?"_

"_eh si tengo unos cuantos ¿para qué?"_

"_se lo diré después solo necesito eso"_

_Hakase asistió con la cabeza y le entrego lo que Conan le pidió, Conan le dio gracias y se fue rápido_

_Fin del flashback_

"espera… por eso me pediste eso ¿pero porque razón quisiste ponerlos ahí?"

"probablemente un miembro de la organización puede investigar y puedo ver y oír lo que quieren"

"pero ¿Quién es Shinichi?"

"te lo diré después… adiós"

"espera Shinichi…" dijo Hakase pero no pudo terminar ya que Conan colgó

Conan llego al destino donde tendría que ver a los Shounen Tantei, Ayumi vio que Conan se acercaba con tranquilidad

"vaya, todos están aquí temprano" dijo Conan

"buenos días Conan" dijo Ayumi

"¡eres lento!" dijo Genta

"¡esperamos tanto por ti!" dijo Mitsuhiko

"Ai quiere venir con nosotros a donde está el Sr. Hara" dijo Ayumi

"¿eh? Con que así es…" dijo Conan

"¿está todo bien?" dijo Ai en su tono normal "porque yo también estoy interesada en el juego que el Sr. Hara está creando…"

"oh"

_Llegando al departamento de Hara_

Ellos llegaron a la entrada del departamento de Hara

"numero 407" dijo Mitsuhiko "aquí es, el departamento del Sr. Hara"

El toco el timbre

"eh… la puerta está abierta" dijo Conan

"¿eh? Que descuidado" dicho esto Mitsuhiko abrió la puerta si todo está bien "Sr. Hara, estamos aquí… ¡ah!" el vio algo al final del pasillo y fue el cadáver de Hara "Co…Conan el Sr. Hara esta…"

"¡llamen a la policía y a una ambulancia!" grito Conan mientras fue a investigar al cadáver, el cadáver parecía tener una gran macha de sangre en el pulmón izquierdo

_Un disparo en el pecho parece que un tiro fue todo lo que hizo falta_ pensó Conan

El movió un poco su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y encontró…

_Un cuchillo…_ el levanto la vista hacia la mesa y había un pastel _¿estaba planeado comerse el pastel?_ El vio de nuevo el cadáver y vio la misma taza de Sake partida a la mitad _un vaso de sake… esto significa… ¿el mismo criminal?_

Minutos más tarde llego la policía a revisar también el cadáver

"¿Cómo se ve forense?" dijo Megure a un doctor viendo el cadáver

"no estaremos seguros hasta la autopsia… pero calculamos que la hora de la muerte puede ser entre la tarde de ayer y anoche"

"parece que el Sr. Hara había planeado comerse esta torta de chocolate (un pastel exactamente)" dijo Shiratori "en ese momento, el asesino llego, así que uso el cuchillo con la que estaba cortando la torta para luchar contra el asesino"

"pero… ¿Cómo explica usted el vaso de sake?" dijo Takagi

"debería ser obvio, el asesino es la misma persona que mato al Sr. Ooki, en esta serie de casos de homicidios"

"sin embargo, esta muestra que el vaso de sake no era un mensaje dejado por la victima" dijo Megure "y la probabilidad que el perpetrador lo haya dejado ahí a propósito aumenta"

Conan, Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta están en el pasillo, Conan vio que un policía llevaba el vaso de sake en una bolsa

"hey niños" dijo el oficial

"¿señor policía, ya termino?" dijo Conan

"si ya terminamos, por cierto, escuche que ustedes fueron los primeros en descubrir a la víctima"

"¡si! Estaba tan asustado… ¿ese es el vaso de sake de la escena del crimen?"

Si, si lo es"

El oficial le mostro el vaso

_Extraño, las piezas del vaso de sake no están manchadas con sangre_ pensó Conan

"¿señor policía, son todas las piezas del vaso de sake?"

"si, nada se escapa a los investigadores de escena de crimen, me iré yendo entonces" el se despidió y salió del departamento

"¿ahora entiendes de que "ellos" no pueden ser los asesinos verdad?" dijo Ai " "ellos" nunca habrían dejado tales cosas detrás"

"hmm"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento q fue corto el capitulo pero el siguiente ya empieza las opciones de Conan así que hasta el próximo capitulo, a si también debo darle gracias a "katniss14" por comentar en esta historia y me alegro de que gusto, los hare mas rápido para terminar la historia, y mi imagen sale en el capítulo 435, bueno una vez más gracias =)


	7. Una voz para recordar y las dos opciones

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 7: UNA VOZ PARA RECORDAR Y LAS DOS OPCIONES**

Comenzó la noche, en la agencia, Megure acompañado de Shiratori le explicaron Kogoro sobre la segunda victima

"con los resultados de la autopsia ahora tenemos una buena estimación de la hora de la muerte, ocurrió en la tarde de ayer entre las 5 y las 6" dijo Megure

"también encontramos que todos los archivos del computador del Sr. Hara habían sido borrados" dijo Shiratori

"¿eh?" dijo Conan pero en voz baja

"eso pudo ser uno de los móviles del asesino" dijo Megure "entre las 5 y 6, el Sr. Kisaragi estaba reunido con Conan y sus amigos lo que prueba su inocencia, por otro lado el Sr. Kazama hubiera salido tan pronto como Conan y sus amigos dejaron su casa, habría alcanzado justo con la hora del crimen"

"y… ¿Qué hay acerca de la Srta. Mio?" dijo Kogoro

"la Srta. Tokiwa y su secretaria Sawaguchi no tienen coartadas claras" dijo Shiratori

"aunque no me agrada decir esto Mouri, los sospechosos principales son Tokiwa Mio, Kazama Hidehiko y Sawaguchi Minami, uno de esos tres es el asesino, aun mas, creo que es altamente probable que el asesino siga cometiendo aún más homicidios" dijo Megure

"es por eso que el inspector Megure aconsejo a la Srta. Tokiwa posponer la fiesta de inauguración del sábado pero ella no lo escucharía en absoluto" dijo Shiratori

"no solo eso, también recibí esto" dijo Megure sacando un sobre y se la dio a Kogoro

Kogoro abrió el sobre y se mostraron…

"¿no son las invitaciones para la fiesta?" dijo Kogoro

Ran vio las invitación y las leyó "y yo y Conan, y los nombres de todos están en ellas"

"¿eh? Nosotros también estábamos" dijo Conan

"honestamente ¿en que está pensando ella?" dijo Megure

Conan vio el reloj y sabia que ya casi es la hora, el ya le dijo a Hakase quien es la persona

_Debo esperar la señal de Hakase e ir a su casa y podre averiguar si viene la organización_ pensó Conan

Se escuho un ruido, eso fue un tono de un celular y fue el de conan

"¿hola?" dijo Conan

"ya está Shinichi ella esta distraída y se donde te puedes esconder"

"está bien" dijo Conan una sonrisa "espera"

"Ran"

"si Conan"

"Hakase me invito para probar otro de sus videojuegos así que me quedare en su casa ¿puedo ir?"

"claro solo tenga cuidado"

"si nos vemos" dicho esto Conan fue hacia la casa de Hakase

_En otro lugar (casi de la media noche)_

Un Porche 356ª color negro llego a un edificio de departamentos, desde ese auto salió un miembro de la organización y ese es Gin, el camina hacia el departamento de Akemi Miyano, otro miembro ya esta en el departamento sacando todo para encontrar pistas de su objetivo y ese es Sherry o también conocido como Shiho Miyano que ahora es Ai Haibara (ellos no lo saben aun), Gin llego al departamento de Akemi sin ningún problema

"Hermano" dijo Vodka al ver a Gin

"¿es este el cuarto?" pregunto Gin

"lo confirme con el gerente, quien dijo que él había visto a la persona en las fotos

"hmph, ella se atrevió a traicionar a la organización y esconderse en un lugar asi"

"la renta ha sido pagada por un año completo y al teléfono siempre está la máquina grabadora, de acuerdo con los vecinos a veces el teléfono suena y un mensaje es dejado en la maquina contestadora, pero cuanto intente oír el mensaje, encontré algo extraño"

"que no había ningún mensaje grabado"

"¿eh?" ¡sí! Me pregunte que tiene esa persona en mente"

"hmph las mujeres siempre serán mujeres, hay una laptop en el auto, tráelo aquí" después sonrió y saco un disco "este es un nuevo programador rastreador desarrollado por la organización, usando este programa podremos rastrearla en 20 segundos

Vodka sonrió al plan "entendido" dicho esto salió del departamento y fue hacia el auto

_En la casa de Hakase (media noche)_

Hakase seguía roncando, Ai se levanto de su cama y dio una mirada a Hakase para saber si relamte esta soñando, los ronquidos le dieron una respues que si esta, ella se puso su bata y camino hacia el laboratorio, Conan esta bien oculto y salió rápido al saber el plan de la organización, fue por Hakase para despertarlo y dirigirse al laboratorio

_El departamento de Akemi_

Gin y Vodka estaban esperando hasta que por fin sonó el teléfono, Vodka estaba ansioso de este plan mientras que Gin seguía normal

_Hola este es Miyano, no estoy en casa ahora, por favor deje su nombre y su mensaje después del bip _dijo la contestador a con la voz de Akemi, laptop mostrando rápido unos números para localizar a Ai

"_hermana, soy yo_" dijo Ai en el teléfono "_mañana asistiremos a la fiesta de inauguración del edificio de las torres Gemelas_ Gin mostro una sonrisa, pero después la llamada se corto y por suerte no pudieron localizarla

_Casa de Hakase_

Ai escucho que ya no podía llamar, que alguien corto la llamada ella volteo hacia atrás y vio que fue Conan cortando la llamada y alado Hakase

"Kudo…"

"Haibara, lamento por cortar tu llamada, yo sabía que llamabas a tu hermana, yo te vi en el campamento, yo entiendo que tu pasado fue un infierno y que quieres escuchar una vez más su voz ,yo te hubiera dejado hablar más pero…" Conan le mostro una pantalla estilo ipad y mostro que Gin y Vodka viendo la laptop "ellos estaban rastreando tu llamada, podres hablarle después cuando se vaya de la organización y cuando investiguemos, hablare al gerente y podremos tener mas información…"

"no…"

"¿eh?"

"no vayas… estoy harto de esto" Ai grito a Conan "¡ORGANIZACIÓN POR AQUELLO, ORGANIZACIÓN POR ACA, ORGANIZACIÓN POR TODAS PARTES, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS SOBRE KUDO, NO MAS, QUIERO VIVIR COMO AI HAIBARA, NO COMO SHIHO MIYANO, OLVIDATE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN Y TENER UNA BUENA VIDA!" dicho esto empujo a Hakase y Conan y corrió hacia la puerta del sotano

"hey Haibara…"

"espera, dejala un momento" dijo Hakase

El asistió y bajo la cabeza _ella tiene razón, no quiere saber más de la organización, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que tenga una vida normal? Le prometí cuidarla con todo mi alma, quiero que ella vive su vida como Shiho Miyano pero quiere ser Ai Haibara, espera… ¿soy yo el problema?, creo que si, siempre me aferro al escuchar el nombre de la organización, lo tengo, si ella quiere tener una vida normal, tendre que sacrificar mi seguridad… _penso Conan

Pasaron 30 minutos, el salió del laboratorio y vio a Ai sentada aun saliéndole lagrimas

"Haibara…"

"ahora que quieres" dijo casi en un tono enfadado sin ni siquiera verlo

El se acerco "tengo algo que decirte"

Ella volteo hacia el _que será ahora…_ penso ella "¿Qué es?" dijo aun con su tono

"mira se que odias al escuchar algo sobre la organización" el suspiro "asi que hice dos opciones que tú debes decidir, ambas no te incluyen con la organización"

_Eso es bueno… por fin dejara la organización_

"la primera opción es de que tu tendrás una vida normal, mientras yo me sacrifico al investigar todo sobre la organización, no te hablare lo que paso, mientras que consigue atraparlos"

_Espero que la otra opción no sea mala, yo no quiero que él se sacrifique al derrotar la organización, no puedo vivir si el muere_

"y la segunda opción es de que tu vives una vida normal al igual que yo pero será diferente, tu vida será aquí, mientras que yo estaré e Estados Unidos, yo pienso que arruino tu segunda niñez y por eso me ire lejos, tendras una nueva vida sin mi, sin organización, nada, solo tu feliz vida… tú decides Haibara, adiós…" dicho esto Conan se fue de la casa de Hakase

Ai se quedo en estado Shock, empezaron a salirle lágrimas y esta vez fue más que antes

_¿¡QUE!..._

"¿Por qué?... no puedo escoger esas dos opciones… esas dos me separan de mi amado… ¿Por qué te culpas Shinichi?... tu no arruinaste mi segunda niñez… ¿Qué he hecho?" le salieron mas lagrimas "todo es mi culpa… si no dijera ese comentario sobre la organización… esto no estaría pasando… ahora mi niñez será arruinada otra vez… y esta vez fui yo que lo voy a arruinar… Shinichi por favor… dame una tercera opción… que esa opción sea… tener una vida normal… nosotros dos… por favor regresa… no quiero que mueras y tampoco que me dejes,

Ai corrió rápido a su habitación y empezó a llorar, un gran llanto

_Estúpida Shiho, mira lo que hiciste, ¿Por qué me pasan cosas malas en mi vida?... estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…_ pensó Ai seguía con sus llantos, Hakase podía oír su llanto

_¿Qué le has dicho Shinichi? _ Pensó Hakase

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	8. Ausente y leccion

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 8: AUSENTE Y LECCION**

El siguiente día, Ai le dijo todo a Hakase de lo que le dijo en la noche, Hakase le preocupaba el estado de Ai, ella no era la misma de siempre, ahora su voz tiene tristeza, su cabeza agachada y su pelo tapando sus ojos, esto fue debido a las dos opciones que le dijo Conan, ella quería ir a la escuela rápido para preguntarle de ¿por qué hice eso?

_Shinichi ¿Por qué me dijiste esas dos opciones?... si eh cometido un error en insultarte en todo el tiempo, por favor perdóname, si te eh ofendido, perdóname, yo no quiero que te alejes de mi vida_ pensó Ai al caminar por la calle al llegar a la escuela

_En la escuela_

Al llegar casi a su salón, ella levanto la vista para ver si esta Conan en alguna parte del salón o por el pasillo, al entrar vio su asiento vacio

_Está ausente… pero ¿Por qué no vino?... seguramente le doy molestia y no quiere regresar a la escuela… ¿Por qué hice esto?... ¿Por qué nunca encuentra mi lugar?_

"donde quiera que voy… nunca encuentro mi lugar" dijo en voz algo alta Ai

"ahh, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes lugar, Ai?" dijo Ayumi al entrar al salón y Mitushiko y Genta al entrar al salon

"de ¿Qué hablas Haibara?" dijo Genta

"¿no es tu lugar aquél de allá?" dijo Mitushiko apuntando hacia el asiento de Ai

"este es mi lugar donde pertenezco" dijo Ayumi al sentarte en su lugar delante de Ai

"yo aquí" dijo Mitushiko sentándose lado derecho de su asiento de Ai

"este es el mío" dijo Genta al sentarse atrás del asiento de Ai

Ai podía ver que los niños les estaba enseñando una lección, y esa es que no importa dónde ir, siempre estarás en tu lugar, cual sea el estado y que jamás esta sola en este mundo

Ella sonrió _ellos tienen razón, nunca estoy sola, pero esto aun no me alegra, sin Shinichi aun me siento sola en este mundo _pensó Ai

_En el parque Beika_

Conan está sentado en una banca viendo la naturaleza que tenía el parque

_Ahora entiendo a Ai, por que ama a la naturaleza, esto no los dio el universo o como dicen algunos católicos y cristianos que fue Dios, yo no sé cómo fue la creación de la Tierra pero nos regalaron la naturaleza, esto nos ayuda a vivir, ahora entiendo porque no cree en los humanos, esto es debido a la corrupción, esta corrupción fue debido a lo que hacen algunas personas, secuestro, homicidio, ellos crearon el calentamiento global aprovechándose por la naturaleza y de el exceso de autos, esto ha creado el agujero de la capa de ozono, muchas personas ya pueden tener esa corrupción, otras no, Ai no tiene esa corrupción, ella es fiel, honesta y cariñosa, yo… no estoy seguro pero… soy una corrupción para ella, le eh obligado a hacer el antídoto, le he insultado también, por eso no quise ir a la escuela, no quiero ser una carga para Ai _pensó Conan

El está tranquilo en su segundo lugar preferido, (el primer lugar es donde lee que es su casa) el bajo la cabeza

_Pienso… que ella decidirá la segunda opción…_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

lamento que fue corto este capitulo, el siguiente ya empieza la emoción (si es que le gusta leer… o ver la película)… bueno me despido, que tengan un día de suerte


	9. El tercer asesinato

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 9: EL TERCER ASESINATO**

En la noche, las torres gemelas solo habitaban la seguridad de la torre A y B pero esta vez fue diferente, el cuarto principal de vigilancia, todos los guardias no están vigilando si no dormidos, la causa fue por una bomba de gas que ese gas hace dormir a cualquier humano o animal (la verdad se me olvido el nombre así que tuve que describirlo), mientras en el subterráneo, un sujeto a estado colocando algo en la sala, al terminar salió corriendo directo al cuarto principal de vigilancia viendo que aun siguen dormidos los guardias, el tomo la bomba de gas y salió de la torre A mientras una camioneta llego, el sujeto abordo la camioneta y salieron del lugar sin testigos

_De día_

Esta una camioneta color azul que esperaba afuera de la agencia, Kogoro está esperando en el asiento de piloto, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko ya están adentro y esperando, Conan, Ai y Hakase están afuera de la camioneta esperando y Ran igual afuera

"hey, ¿todavía no llega la señora adinerada aquí?" dijo Kogoro

"dijo que ya había salido" dijo Ran

"de verdad quiero llegar a la fiesta" dijo Ayumi

"apuesto que habrá mucha buena comida" dijo Mitushiko

"quiero comer anguila asada con arroz" dijo Genta

"no creo que sirven eso…"

Ayumi soltó una risita y Genta frunció el ceño, Ai esta alado de Conan, al parecer Conan no le tomaba atención a ella esto le dolia a Ai

_¿Por qué no quiere verme?... lo savia el está enfadado conmigo… las veces que lo insulte… ahora sufriré las consecuencias_ pensó Ai

_Ai sigue con su cara normal… no se que debo hacer, pero no quiero hablarle seguramente está pensando o está enfadada conmigo, ya es oficial… soy un corrupto_ pensó Conan

Mientras pasaban los minutos, llego por fin Sonoko

"hola todos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar" dijo Sonoko pero al parecer se veía diferente, ella cambio su pelo, es igual al de… Ai (estilo no color)

"¡Sonoko! Que le paso a tu pelo" dijo Ran impresionada

"es un cambio de imagen" después miro a Ai "decidir tener un peinado como ella, y me hice una permanente, y bien ¿Cómo se ve? ¿se ve bien?"

Conan al ver el nuevo peinado de Sonoko y de su altura le paso una imagen por su cabeza y fue el de Ai pero con 17 años que es ahora Shiho (la imagen que paso en la cabeza de Conan) en la imagen se vio que sonríe

_Shiho…_ pensó Conan, se quedo mirando por un momento

"parece que tú tienes algo que decir" dijo Sonoko

"no, no realmente" dijo Conan

"ah, creo que estas ocupado mirando a Sonoko" dijo Mitsuhiko

"¿eso es verdad Conan?" dijo Genta

_Shinichi se quedo mirando a Suzuki pero en su nuevo peinado, ¿Qué le paso?... yo que me acuerdo el siempre odia a Suzuki… será que… no no pienses en eso, el nunca se enamoraría de mi, si no lo hubiera insultado… seguramente seriamos ya una pareja… _pensó Ai

"no, no lo es…" dijo Conan rascándose la cabeza

_La verdad es que el peinado me hizo recordar a Shiho, su cara… su cuerpo…su, espera… ¿que estoy diciendo?, ¿Por qué dije eso?, es más bella que Ran y Sonoko, espero que… no creo que ella se fije en mi… soy un corrupto para ella_ pensó Conan

_En las torres gemelas_

La policía esta estacionado cerca de la torre A, ahí se encuentra Megure, Shiratori, Takagi y Chiba

"inspector, vamos a la fiesta también" dijo Takagi

"no, la Srta. Tokiwa se rehusó a ella, solo podemos esperar aquí" dijo Megure

"solo podemos rezar de que nada malo pase…" dijo Shiratori mirando la torre A

_En la sala de fiestas_

Muchas personas asistieron a la fiesta, ricas, invitados famosos, personas normales, miembros que hicieron las torres y de la empresa Tokiwa

"caviar con paté grass y pato asadi}o" dijo Kogoro al ver la mesa donde están los alimentos "estoy en el cielo"

"entonces debería comer algo…" no pudo terminar la palabra Hakase ya que fue interrumpido por Ai

"no Hakase, solo puede comer comida japonesa, le ayudare a encontrar algo bajo calorías" dicho esto empezó a buscar la comida

"ella es como tu esposa, esa niña" susurro Kogoro al oído de Hakase

"Gracias a ella, siempre tengo mucha hambre"

"que auto tan genial" dijo Genta al ver en un lugar del salón de fiestas, un auto que es…

"este es un Ford Mustang convertible" dijo Mitsuhiko

"pero ¿Cómo lo hicieron para traer un auto tan grande aquí arriba?"

"creo que lo dividen en partes y luego lo arman aquí arriba"

"no, no es asi" dijo Ayumi "ellos usan ascensor de carga para traerlo aquí"

"¿ascensor de carga?"

"nuestro departamento tiene uno también, es más grande que el ascensor normal, puede mover muebles fácilmente"

"y ¿un elefante?" dijo Genta

Umm… no creo que sea problema"

"no creo que alguien tenga un elefante" dijo Mitsuhiko

Mientras se veía la puesta de sol desde la sala, como se oculta el sol en el monte fuji, Kisaragi veía el monte fuji pero después se retiro

"es hermoso" dijo Ran que está viendo el monte fuji

"si lo es" dijo Sonoko alado de Ran

"nosotros quisimos que el monte fuji fuese visible desde el otro edificio también pero debido a problemas con el terreno, no fue posible" dijo Kazama a unas personas

_Ya veo, no puedes ver el monte fuji desde la torre B _pensó Conan mientras veía la puesta y escuchar lo que dijo Kazama

Mientras en la parte delante de la sala de fiestas, Tokiwa caminaba hacia como estilo obra de teatro (digamos que no se me el nombre jeje) lo único se mostraba un escalón mas, el piso de madera y las telas por detrás, salió un micrófono por el suelo y empezó hablar

"atención, hoy en día en la corporación Tokiwa, me gustaría agradecerles por asistir en la fiesta inaugural de las torres y para tener algo de entretenimiento, me gustaría que juguemos un pequeño juego, este juego que aprendí de mi padre, Tokiwa Kanenari, y , celebrando el aniversario número 30, jugaremos al "adivine los 30 segundos""

"¿eh?" dijeron Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta

"ese es el juego que Mitsuhiko nos mostro" dijo Genta

"la persona que lo adivine, o la más cercana al tiempo correcto, manejara a casa este nuevo Mustang convertible" dijo Tokiwa mostrando el auto

"¡wow!" dijeron todos

"¡impresionante!" dijo un niño

"un auto de verdad" dijo el otro niño

"es un convertible importado"

"es tan genial" dijo otro niño

"sin embargo, si hay un empate, el ganador será decidido por jaken (piedra, papel y tijera), el perdedor se quedara con esta bicicleta de montaña… y con un casco" dijo Tokiwa

Todos se rieron

"prefiero la bicicleta de montaña" dijo una niña

"yo también" dijo la segunda niña

"eso es porque todavía no sabemos manejar" dijo la tercera niña

"está bien Mitsuhiko" dijo Genta

"mientras tengamos a Conan y Haibara de nuestro lado no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos" dijo Mitsuhiko

"el premio será definitivamente nuestro"

"oigan, donde están Conan y Ai" dijo Ayumi

"eh ¿no están?" dijo Mitsuhiko

"no, han desaparecido"

"entonces hay que hacerlo por la suerte" dijo Genta

"si" dijeron los tres decpsionados

"aquellos que participan en el juego deben depositar sus relojes, luego, les daremos una gema, de acuerdo al valor de su reloj" dijo Tokiwa

"sorprendente, ella dijo una gema" dijo Ran

"mmmm, la corporación Tokiwa, está cargada"

Mientras sagawuchi tenía una casta para poner los relojes, paso por Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta y dejaron sus relojes, paso por Conan y el dijo que no, también paso por Ai y se negó, paso por Kisaragi y se negó, también participo, Kogoro, Hakase, Ran, Sonoko y otras personas

"ahora, vengan los niños en frente para que podemos verlo mejor" dijo Tokiwa

Todos los niños excepto Conan y Ai, ellos ya estaban a frente, Ai pudo ver a Conan solo a 100 cm, Conan también pudo ver a Ai, ellos se quedaron ahí, mientras vieron a Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta, ellos vieron a Conan y Ai que no participan

"¿Qué? ¿Conan y Haibara no van a jugar?" dijo Genta

"entonces tendremos surte si lo logramos" dijo Ayumi

"entonces, comencemos" dijo Tokiwa "luego que ella diga "comienzo" cuenten hasta 30 segundos y luego levanten sus banderas"

"muy bien" dijo Kogoro liste para ganar el auto

"listos" dijo Sagawuchi "… coemncemos" dicho esto presiono el botón y empezó a correr el cronometro

Todos empezaron a contar en la mente los segundos, Kogoro empezó a contar pero un bebe le pego la cabeza y…

"nooo, perdí la cuenta"

"ya" dijo Hakase levanta la bandera

"ya" dijo un hombre

"ya" dijo otro hombre

"¡oh no! Alguien se lo va llevar"

El bebe grito y esto hizo que Kogoro se asustara y levantara la bandera

"ahí" dijo Sagawuchi

"la bandera azul por allá" dijo Tokiwa

"¿eh?" dijo Kogoro

"felicidades, usted gano"

"¡¿Cómo?"

"¡papá!" dijo Ran

_De verdad _pensó Conan

"Mouri, por favor venga aquí" dijo Tokiwa

Mientras que la señora camino hacia un lugar con el bebe

"el ganador es el famoso Mouri Kogoro escuchemos unas palabras de él" dijo Tokiwa

"ahora finalmente puedo decirles adiós a todas mis multas"

Todos se rieron al comentario de Kogoro

"oh papá…" dijo Ran

"no ganamos" dijo Mitushiko

"solo conté hasta 25" dijo Ayumi

"yo llegue a los 12" dijo Genta

Mientras Sagawuchi fue hablar con Kisragi pero no se pudo escuchar lo que decían, después fue por Kazama después empezaron a caminar donde estaba Tokiwa, luego apagaron las luces y empezó a hablar una persona en la bocina

"ahora, les presentare a nuestro invitado especial, les presento nuestro tesoro nacional, el arte del Sr. Kisaragi" dijo el señor

Mientras una pantalla salió de la ventanan a lado derecho y se vio todas las obras de Kisaragi del monte fuji

"les presento su nuevo pintura "monte fuji en primavera"" dicho esto empezaron abrir las cortinas para ver la obra, pero al encender las luces un cuerpo frotaba en medio de la pintura y ese cadáver es el de Tokiwa Mio

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	10. Empiezan los problemas

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 10: EMPIEZA LOS PROBLEMAS**

Gritos por toda la sala al ver el cadáver de Tokiwa, todos impresionados y asustados

"presidenta" dijo Sagawuchi

"maldición" dijo Kogoro y empezó a correr hacia el cadáver al igual que Conan

"¡bájenla rápido!" dijo Kogoro diciéndole a Sawaguchi "¡apúrese, suba la pintura para que Mio baje, y cierre las cortinas!"

"si "dicho esto

Sagawuchi empezó hacer lo que dijo Kogoro en la maquina, ya que hizo todo eso, Tokiwa empezó a bajar mientras la pintura empezó a subir y las cortinas ya están cerradas, cuando bajo Tokiwa , Kogoro la recogió y con sus dedos toco el cuello para ver si tenía pulso pero lamentablemente murió

"es demasiado tarde" dijo Kogoro bajando su cabeza

Conan empezó a acercarse a la víctima y vio como fue colgada

_El collar de perlas tenia amarrado un cable de piano, que fue atado en la pintura _ pensó Conan

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Kogoro

"¿eh?"

"¿no es una taza de sake?" pero esta vez la taza de sake no está rota a la mitad

_Entonces este accidente también… _

_Afuera de las torres_

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Tokiwa Mio esta…" dijo Chiba

"¡vamos!" dijo Megure corriendo hacia las torres

"si" dijo Takagi y todos corrieron hacia la torre A

_Dentro de la Torre A_

Llegaron los oficiales y bloquearon donde fue la escena de crimen, todos están en la escena del crimen igual los dos sospechosos y el liberado de culpabilidad

_La pintura del Monte Fuji… _pensó Conan y después tuvo un recuerdo

_Flashback_

"_Desde aquí, se podrá ver el Monte Fuji de noche también" dijo Tokiwa_

_Fin del flashback_

_Asi que eso se refería _pensó Conan

"entonces el collar que usa Mio fue enganchado al cable que de antemano estaba atado en la pintura, y cuando esta abajo, la levanto a ella" dijo Kogoro

"ya veo" dijo Megure "en ese momento ¿Quién estaba en el escenario?"

"yo estaba con Kisaragi" dijo Kazama

"entonces por favor párense donde estaban, Chiba podrías ponerte donde Tokiwa estaba parada"

"si"

"usando estas luces como marcadores, Mio estaba en medio" dijo Kazama al ponerse en su lugar

"yo estaba aquí" dijo Kisaragi

Después llego Chiba donde estaba Tokiwa

"en ese momento ¿Sawaguchi no estaba en el escenario verdad?" dijo Shiratori

"si, yo estaba operando las cuerdas" dijo Sawaguchi

"¿Qué sabe del collar de perlas?" dijo Megure

"ella dijo que fue el regalo de alguien pero no sé quien"

"¿Cuándo fue entregada la pintura?"

"anoche, bajo la supervisión del maestro Kisaragi, la trajimos aquí"

"eso significa que la persona con mas oportunidad de amarrar el cable de piano es…"

"desafortunadamente, no sé nada de esto" dijo Kisaragi

"Ahora que lo menciona Sr. Kisaragi, recuerdo que estaba un poco molesto con Mio por comprarle sus pinturas y venderlas a un precio mayor" dijo Kogoro

"no mataría alguien por eso, además, hace rato decían que fue una serie de asesinatos, todos relacionados ¿no es así?"

"¿eh?" dijeron Kogoro y Megure sorprendidos

"si ese es el caso, el segundo crimen, yo tenía una cuartada, asi que ¿no estoy exento de culpa?"

"no dejamos que vieran la taza de sake de los asesinatos pasados" dijo Takagi a Megure "posiblemente, el trata de aparentar que este asesinato también esta relacionado"

"um, disculpe" dijo Kazama "cuando las luces se apagaron, sentí que alguien corrió hacia Mio y le dijo algo"

"¿es verdad?" dijo Kogoro

"¿era un hombre o una mujer?" dijo Megure

"sentí un delicado perfume" después empezó a mirar a Sawaguchi

"si, esa persona fui yo" dijo Sawaguchi "pe… pero, solo quería confirmar la orden del presidente de proceder con el evento"

Kogoro empezó pensar y…

"¡ah!, Inspector ya sé quién es el asesino"

"¿eh?" dijo Megure y Conan

"el asesino eres tu…, Sawaguchi Minami" dijo apuntándola

"¡¿ah?, no… no lo soy ¿Por qué yo…?"

"Srta. Sawaguchi oí que tu padre fue un periodista con un fuerte sentido justiciero, siempre exponiendo los escándalos de los políticos ¿correcto?"

"¡ah!"

"Luego de su muerte, comenzaste trabajar en la corporación como la secretaria del presidente, pero, durante la construcción de las torres, ocurrieron negociaciones sospechosas, luego de discutir estos juntos, Mio y el Sr. Hara decidieron sobornar al concejal Sr. Ooki pidiéndole ,que cambie la regulación de la ciudad, heredado la personalidad de tu padre, fuiste incapaz de tolerar esto así que los mataste a los 3"

"yo no…"

"¿mmm? Pero Mouri. La taza de sake dejada por el asesino en la escena del crimen no tiene conexión con la Srta. Sawaguchi"

"no, no inspector, los kanji para choko es "cerdo" y "kuchi" , Sawaguchi nació en el año del cerdo y su nombre contiene el kanji "kunchi", si recordamos las palabras se vuelven "choko" (choko = taza de sake), en otras palabras, ella estaba expresando la inquebrantable voluntad de su padre, dejando el mensaje en la escena del crimen"

"¡oh! Asi paso todo" dijo Megure impresionad

"aunque no esté dormido, su deducción parece ser bastante lógica" dijo Shiratori

"¡HAHAHAHAHA!" rio Kogoro

"eso solo es un montón de basura que inventaste" dijo Conan con su tono aburrido

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"por que las veces anteriores la taza de sake estaba rota… "Kogoro empezó a enojarse "si ella de verdad quería mostrar la inquebrantable voluntad de su padre…" no pudo terminar ya que Kogoro agara la camisa de Conan

"hablas demasiado, pequeño sabandija" dicho esto lanzo a Conan hasta la esquina de la escena, Ai pudo ver lo que le hizo Kogoro a Conan

_Mouri… si yo tuviera mi cuerpo original, créeme que te mato si haces algo a Shinichi_ pensó con furia a Ai

"¿estás bien Kudo?" dijo Ai olvidado lo de las dos opciones

"si no hay problema"

"muy bien, al parecer se me hace algo raro"

"¿Qué se te hace raro?"

"de que Sra. Mio no se dio cuenta de que le pusieron un cable en su collar"

"¡oh!" después sintió algo en su mano y vio que fue una perla

_¿Una perla? ¿Por qué esta aquí?_ Pensó Conan y después paso algo en su cabeza (no es b}una bala ni nada de eso, solo un pensamiento) _un minuto esto debe significar_

"Sr. Kazama no hice nada ¿cierto?" dijo Sawaguchi

"bien, no sabría que decirte. Estaba muy oscuro así que no estoy muy seguro de lo que paso" dijo Kazama

_Si esa persona es el asesino_

"muchas gracias por la ayuda Haibara, después hablaremos de las dos opciones" dicho esto salió corriendo

_El sigue con esas dos opciones… yo aun no decido… ¿Por qué me haces esto? _Pensó Ai

Conan llego a una ventana de la sala y vio la torre B

_Ahí está por que es ese el motivo, pero si fue así ese incidente…_

Después miro donde se vendían licores y vinos

"¡ah!"

El miro un licor llamado GIN, después sonrio

_Ya veo, tono tiene sentido, ahora se que paso, la verdad de esos 3 asesinatos_

_Subterráneo nivel 4, sala de generadores, torre A_

En ese lugar empezó a escucharse un BIP, entre mas se acercaba mas se escuchaba el BIP, ese sonido suena cuando pasa un segundo, entre vez mas resulto que es una…

BOOM

Exploto algo y otra cosa destruyendo la sala

_Sala de fiestas, torre A_

Paso un temblor en la sala

_¿Qué está pasando?_ Pensó Conan

Después se apagaron las luces, después todas las luces de la torre A

BOOM

Se oyó el mismo ruido pero en diferente piso

"¿Por qué esta temblando el edificio?" dijo Ayumi

"¿es un temblor?" dijo Genta

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Megeure

"¿¡una explosión!" dijo Kazama hablando por el teléfono

"¿eh?" dijeron todos los detectives incluso Conan

"¿Dónde?"

"en el subterráneo, el nivel 4, en la sala de maquinas y de los generadores" dijo un oficial de la torre "y la sala de computadoras del piso 40"

"¿la sala de computadoras?"

"eh, Sr. Kazama, ahí es donde están los computadores principales de la corporación Tokiwa" dijo Sawaguchi "todos los datos se perderán"

"también hay fuego por todos lados en los corredores del piso 40" dijo el oficial "evacuen inmediatamente"

"entiendo" dicho esto colgó "inspector, será mejor que evacuemos inmediatamente"

"si la sala de maquinas y la sala de generadores explotaron, significa que no hay sistema de emergencia" dijo Shiratori

"o sea ¿los ascensores no funcionan?" dijo Megure

"así es… esperen, quizás los ascensores VIP continúen funcionando"

"¿uh?" dijeron Conan, Megure, Shiratori, Takagi y Kogoro

"¿estás seguro?" dijo Megure

"para dar otra ruta de escape para los invitados VIP, este ascensor utiliza una fuente externa de energía"

Solo era la única ruta de escape para todos los invitados, nadie sabe si fue el asesino que exploto los generadores y la sala de maquinas, ahora empieza de nuevo un caos

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien por fin me he recuperado pero tengo otra noticia, al parecer eh bajado de calificaciones y me pondré mas atento en mis estudios, esto causara que me retrase en los capítulos de esta historia y la nueva que es  
"el amor de una fan", asi que creo que suvire capítulos casi llegando fin de semana o en el fin de semana, bueno gracias por su compresión y disfrute la historia


	11. Las cosas empeoran y se resuelven

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 11: LAS COSAS EMPEORAN Y SE RESUELVEN**

Después de la idea al parecer funciono, el elevador VIP sirve

"ah se está moviendo" dijo un señor

Toda la multitud se alivia al saber que un elevador funciona

"¿Cuántas personas aguantan?" dijo Megure

"Alrededor de 9 adultos" dijo Kazama

"llevara demasiado tiempo para evacuarlos" dijo Shiratori "¿hay alguna otra ruta de escape?"

"las escaleras de emergencia alcanzan el piso 60, desde ahí podemos atravesar el puente hasta la torre B"

"ok, los ancianos, las mujeres y los niños, van en este ascensor, todos los demás tomen la escalera de emergencia"

_Afuera_

Se escuchaban las sirenas, son los bomberos y las ambulancias llegando al lugar, todos atentos a la torre A

"¿Cuál es la situación?" dijo el jefe de bomberos

"hubo una explosión en la sala de generadores electrónicos y los esparcidores automáticos no están funcionando"

"¿las puertas de emergencia?"

"están rodeadas por las llamas"

¿y la torre B vecina?... ,¿y el puente que conecta los edificios?"

"existe un ascensor que los une directamente"

"¡bien!, equipo A y B se dirigirán a la sala de maquinas y de generadores, equipo C me seguirá hasta el edificio vecino y atreves del puente alcanzaremos el piso 40

"si"

_Adentro_

Ya entraron algunas personas y todos los Shounen Tantei, junto con Ai excepto Conan

"vamos Conan" dijo Ran

"tu deberías ir primera Ran"

_Shinichi por favor, ven _pensó Ai

"no discutas, solo ve"

Ran empezó a empujar poco a Conan hacia el elevador, pero por desgracia sonó un sonido que indica que está lleno

"¿eh?" dijeron, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta

"sobrepasa el límite" dijo Conan saliendo del ascensor

_Maldito elevador _pensó Ai

"Conan…" dijo Ayumi

"está bien, tomare el siguiente"

"bien entonces, si todos están listos, vayan ahora" dijo Megure, después el elevador se cerro y empezó a descender

"el resto de las mujeres, Conan y el Sr. Kisaragi, tomaran el ascensor siguiente"

"yo tomare las escaleras" dijo Kisaragi

"pero, Sr. Kisaragi usted…"

"NO ME TRATES COMO UN VIEJO"

"bien… entendido, bien Sr. Kazama, por favor guíenos

"ok todos, los guiare, sígame" dijo Kazama

"Shiratori, ustedes, vayan adelante también, yo los seguiré luego"

"Hakase" dijo Conan, después empezó a susurrarle algo

"ok, ya veo"

Mientras tanto, el elevador seguía bajando hasta que se detuvo en un piso que no es para ir al puente, se abrieron las puertas y fue la misma mujer con el bebé en que le ayudo a Kogoro a ganar el concurso

"ah, lo siento" dijo la señora apartándose

Después todos los Shounen Tantei, incluso Ai, salió del elevador

"por favor" dijo Mitsuhiko dejándola entrar

"pero…"

"está bien, está bien" dijo Ayumi

"nosotros cruzaremos el edificio de frente, desde el piso 60"

"nos vemos abajo" dijo Genta

"¡vaya!, rápido, rápido" dijo Ayumi empujando poco a poco la señora

"gracias, niños" dijo la señora

Después el elevador se cerró y siguió su trayectoria

"oh no, está muy oscuro, no sabremos por donde ir"

"hey, ¿Qué debemos hacer?, dejamos nuestros relojes"

"esto es muy, muy malo" dijo Mitsuhiko

Después una luz se encendió, y fue el reloj de Ai (rayos, eh olvidado decirle que es otro invento de Hakase, pero creo que muchos fans ya lo saben, así que no hay problema y lamento interrumpir)

"cielos, deberían pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas" dijo Ai

"oh si, Conan y Haibara no participaron en el juego"

"entonces apresurémonos y vayamos" dijo Ayumi

"hey espera un segundo, ¿no deberíamos esperar al siguiente ascensor?" dijo Genta

"no seas estúpido, el siguiente estará lleno otra vez" dijo Ai

"de todas maneras, primero lleguemos al piso 60" dijo Mitsuhiko

Dicho comenzaron su recorrido al piso 60

_Torre B, piso 45, sala del ascensor_

Se abrió el ascensor y salieron los bomberos que son el equipo C, ellos corrieron a toda prisa al llegar al puente que conecta a la torre A, después de llegar al edificio bajaron 5 pisos hasta llegar al piso 40, en una puerta se veía el humo de la sala que se está quemando por la bomba, un bombero saco una manguera, la conectaron a una corriente de agua, ellos ya están listos para apagar el incendio

"vamos" dijo un bombero

Al abrir la puerta las llamas si parecían muy fuertes

_Sala de fiestas_

Las únicas personas que faltan esperan el siguiente elevador para salir

_Fue una explosión muy grande, y muy bien planeada, ¿podría ser colocada por la organización?... maldita sea no debo sospechar de ellos ahora _pensó Conan

Después llego el ascensor

"¡entren!" dijo Megure

Todos entraron al ascensor excepto Sawaguchi

"usted también, Srta. Minami, investigaremos esto más tarde"

"entiendo" dijo Sawaguchi

Después entro al elevador, al cerrar las puertas Megure salió corriendo y bajo a las escaleras de emergencia para salir de ahí

_En elevador_

El elevador seguía su rumbo sin ningún problema, Conan seguía pensando quien fue el que puso las bombas, cada pensamiento lo guiaba a la organización

"por suerte este ascensor usa una fuente de energía diferente" dijo Sonoko hablando con Ran "de otra manera estaríamos muy cansados usando las escaleras"

Conan se quedo mirando a Sonoko y paso otro pensamiento, como Sonoko cambio su estilo de peinado y lo cambio igual el de Ai, el pensamiento fue Shiho

_Oh no… si ellos están detrás de esto, significa que… _pensó Conan

El volteo hacia la dirección de un edificio (no estoy seguro si es un edificio normal o la o torre B), uso sus lentes, un lente lo cambio a visión nocturna y aumento la vista, y al parecer vio una persona vestida de negro con un rifle

_¡Gin!_

_En el edificio_

Gin esperaba el ascensor que bajaba, ya que vio uso su rifle, se fijo en la mirada y empezó apuntar la cabeza de Sonoko (pensando que es Shiho) , empezó a sonreír ya casi llegando a la cabeza

_En el ascensor_

Conan veía el laser del rifle que apuntaba la cabeza de Sonoko

_Edificio_

_Descansa en paz Sherry _pensó Gin _en paz eterna_

_Después disparo_

_Ascensor_

La bala se acercaba rápido al ascensor

"Sonoko, estas mostrando tus panties (ya saben que es verdad, para explicarles mejor y entenderle… creo q mejor no)

"¿eh? ¿¡ah?" dijo Sonoko a bajar la cabeza si es cierto

La bala rompió por completo el vidrio del ascensor, la bala impacto donde decides donde poner el piso que deseas, esto provoco que el ascensor se detuviera pero siguió viva Sonoko, todas las personas excepto Conan y Sonoko, se preguntaron de que ¿Por qué se detuvo?, Conan está tranquilo y Sonoko entrando en pánico (así pasa la película si es que no la vieron)

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se detuvo?" dijo Sonoko

_Edificio_

Gin veía en el mirador que falló su tiro y al ver los gestos que hacia Sonoko (jaja, la verdad esa fue la única escena que me hizo reír mas)

"podría ser… ¿otra persona?" dijo Gin

El sabía como actuaba Shiho, y al ver los gestos fue imposible que sea ella

_Ascensor (lamento por los cambios repentinos, es que así va la película)_

_La mirada laser ya no está ¿se dio cuenta de que ella no era, quien busca? _Pensó Conan

Mientras el fuego empezó a crecer y a rasar cualquier piso, Sawaguchi intenta que reaccione el elevador pero no funciona

"esto no está bien, no se esta moviendo" dijo Sawaguchi

"Ran, levántame" dijo Conan

"¿eh? Ok" dicho esto, Ran se acerco a Conan y lo levanto, Conan se agarro de un tubo, uso todas su fuerzas para elevar su cuerpo y abrir la trampilla, lo logro y al entrar a la trampilla salió del elevador, después siguido de Ran y ella ayudo a Sonoko a subir, Conan vio una puerta eh intento abrirla, Ran ve lo que hace Conan y se acerca mientras Sonoko ayuda a subir a las demás

"Conan, dejame hacerlo" dijo Ran

Conan asistió con la cabeza y se alejo de la puerta, Ran agarro el medio de la puerta para entrar al piso, tomo un suspiro y uso todas sus fuerzas para abrir la puerta

"puedes hacerlo Ran" dijo Conan

"por favor" dijo Sonoko

Poco a poco se abría la puerta, uso su ultima fuerza y la puerta se abrió por completo

"impresionante Ran" dijo Sonoko

Después entraron al piso 45, pero las llamas empezaron a crecer más rápido y llego al piso 45

_Torre A, piso 45, sala del ascensor_

"¿Qué piso es este?" dijo una señora

"el piso 45" dijo Conan

"este es el piso que conecta el puente" dijo Sonoko

"¡oh no! ¡Hay mucho humo!" dijo una señora

"apresúrense, corran por el otro puente y entren en el otro edificio" dijo Conan

Dicho esto todos empezaron a correr hacia al puente

_Edificio (otra vez)_

Gin tenía unos binoculares de visión nocturna y veía a las personas que se salvaron del ascensor corrían, después empezó a marcar un número telefónico

"soy yo, ¿está por allá?" dijo Gin

_Torre B, piso 60, salón del puente_

"no… solo un grupo de hombres" dijo Vodka en el teléfono

_Edificio_

"hmph, debe haber averiguado que la estábamos buscando y se quedo allá arriba, pero no la dejare escapar, vuela los puentes"

_Torre A, piso 45, puente_

"todos, una vez que crucemos el puente, estaremos en la otra torre" dijo Sawaguchi

Las ultimas personas que iban a pasar el puente es Conan y Ran ya que estaban atrasados, Ran se atraso debido a que está cansada por lo de la puerta, Conan se quedo a ayudarla

_Torre A, piso 60, puente_

Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta llegaron donde está el puente, todos corrieron hacia el puente, al llegar al puente, Ai se quedo parada

"Ai vamos" dijo Ayumi

"si voy, ustedes sigan, yo estaré bien"

"pero Haibara" dijo Genta

"no hablen corran hacia el puente, yo los alcansare"

"esta bien" dicho esto, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta corrieron al puente y lograron pasar a la torre B

_Esta sensación, ¿Qué es?, siento que vendrá un problema… esta sensación me pasa cuando… ¿hay alguien de la organización aquí?... _pensó Ai

Ella decidió moverse pero al parecer explotaron dos bombas debajo del puente, Ai corrió a toda prisa a cubrirse al igual que Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta, después el puente cayó

"tenemos que decirle a Conan sobre esto" dijo Ayumi y corrió para salir del edificio

_Torre A, piso 45, puente_

Ran llego avanzar un cuarto del puente mientras que Conan apenas llego, Ran miro arriba y vio que el puente del piso 60 se esta cayendo

"¡cuidado Conan!" dijo Ran y corrió hacia Conan empujándola junta a ella regresando a la torre A, Sawaguchi, Sonoko y las demás personas pudieron alcanzar salir del puente y llegar a la torre B, el puente destrullo por completo el puente del piso 45 haciéndolo caer también

_Afuera_

Ellos veían como cayeron los dos puentes

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Kogoro, hablándole a Hakase

"los puentes colapsaron"

"Sr. Mouri, los ascensores VIP se detuvieron" grito Shiratori impresionado

"¿¡que!"

Vieron arriba y si se pudo ver el ascensor parado ahí

"Ran…" dijo Kogoro

_Torre B, piso 45_

Sonoko vio lo que paso

"Ran ¿estás bien?" grito Sonoko

_Torre A, piso 45_

"si estoy bien" grito Ran "¿Qué deberíamos hacer Conan?"

"Esto es malo, incluso las rutas de escape las volaron

"¿eh?"

"hay mucho humo viniendo desde las puertas"

"como pudo ser…"

_Maldita sea, no hay forma se salir, pero creo que es mejor morir, así ya no seré un corrupto, y no sere un estorbo para ella, yo fui el que arruino su segunda niñez y lo pagare así, muriéndome, adiós Shiho Miyano _pensó Conan

_Torre A, piso 60_

Ai empezó a ver que el puente quedo destruido por completo

_Esta será mi tumba_ pensó Ai

Ella se sentó

_Jamás pudo tener una relación con Shinichi, pero quiero que el viva, no hay forma de escapar al menos será feliz, ya no lo fastidiare, así su enojo se convertirá en felicidad, adiós Shinichi Kudo _pensó Ai

_Torre A, piso 45_

Empezó a venir mas humo

"¿estás bien Conan?"

"si" pero seguía tociendo

Las llamas los rodaron, no había salida, pero a Ran se le ocurrió algo, ella corrió donde tenían la manguera (si saben no lo de los bomberos), la agarro y la arrojo en un poste que al parecer sostenía el una parte del puente, empezó apretarla para asegurar si no se zafaba

"Ran, tu no vas…"

Después Ran se amarro la mangura en su cintura y después la amarro a también la manguera en la cintura de Conan

"no sé si esto saldrá también como en las películas" después cargo a Conan "afírmate Conan" después empezó a amarrar a Conan junto a ella (digamos que la manguera esta enla cintura de Conan y en le pecho de Ran esa ahí, pero un poco mas arriba), luego emepezo a caminar donde estaba el puente

_Afuera_

"ah, ¡es Ran!" dijo Shiratori viendo por lo binoculares

"¿Qué? ¡Dame eso!" dijo Kogoro quitándole los binoculares, el empezó a ver y si es Ran "¿Qué estas planeado hacer?"

_Torre A_

Conan veía por detrás y vio que el fuego empezo a invadir casi donde están

"Ran ¿no estás asustada?"

"claro que asustada… pero mientras estés conmigo, siento que me proteges como un hermano, como si fueras un hermano mayor Conan"

Entonces Conan empezó a sonreir

"todo va estar bien Ran" después paso un pensamiento en la cabeza de Ran que es Shinichi "siempre te ayudare como mi hermana pequeña"

Después Ran salto del edificio

_Afuera_

Kogoro veía esto y empezó a gritar

_En medio de las torres (en el aire)_

Ran seguía cayendo hasta que la manguera los sujeto enviándolos a una ventana, Ran uso sus fuerzas de los pies para romper el vidrio de la Torre A, al contacto solo hizo una grieta, empezó a expandirse mas las llamas y empezó a quemarse poco a poco la manguera

"¡oh no! ¡la manguera se está quemado!" dijo Conan

Ran empezó a balancearse, tenía la misma fuerza, huso sus pies para romper el vidrio y lo logro, la manguera se rompió pero pudieron llegar al edificio y salir de las llamas, estuvieron un paso a la muerte pero pudieron sobrevivir

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

al parecer este fue el capitulo mas largo que es escribido pero bueno, que disfruten la historia


	12. El rescate y la desicion

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 12: EL RESACTE Y LA DECISION**

Después de un paso a la muerte en el edificio, por suerte que sobrevivieron, Conan y Ran salieron de la torre A en la puerta principal

"¡Ran!" grito Sonoko al ver a Ran

"¡Sonoko!"

"Gracias a dios que estés bien"

"cielos, eso fue muy peligroso para ti" dijo Kogoro

De pronto donde estaba el elevador VIP llegaron las llamas en el piso y empezó a caer pedazos de vidrio

"¡cuidado!"

"¡miren, el ascensor VIP!" grito Sonoko apuntando el ascensor, y resulto que el ascensor esta en llamas

Conan empezó a ver toda la multitud, al parecer buscaba alguien (no es Ai, eso es después)

"¡Hakase! ¿Dónde está esa persona?" dijo Conan

"eh, lo siento, perdí el rastro de la persona en el camino"

"¡Conan!" dijo una voz

Conan volteo y vio que fue Ayumi

"¿están bien?" Conan miro en su alrededor y empezó a preocuparse "¿¡Donde esta Haibara!"

"ella no logro pasar el puente, ella se quedo quieta mientras y dijo que siguiéramos pero exploto el puente y se quedo allí"

"¿¡COMO!"

Conan hablo con Megure sobre la situación, Megure ordeno a Takagi a llamar un helicóptero de rescate, después Conan corrió hacia la camioneta azul en el que viajaron, la abrió y saco su patineta, después corrió hacia la torre B y tomo el ascensor

_Ai, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?... yo no quiero que te suicides, por eso escogí esas dos opciones, para que tengas una buena vida no una mala vida hasta la muerte _pensó Conan

_Torre B, piso 60, sala de elevador_

Conan salió del ascensor y se dirigió donde exploto el puente, los guardias vio lo que intenta hacer

"¡hey niño, espera!" dijo un guardia a atraparlo, pero no pudo ya que Conan presiono un botón de su patineta y empezó a sentirse una onda, después arranco la patineta y salto, por suerte llego pero su patineta cayo, no pudo parar su caída asi que lastimo un poco pero pudo llegar al piso

"Ku… Kudo…" dijo Ai

_Abajo_

La patineta cayo muy rápido, bueno no tanto, al hacer impacto esto provoco que se rompiera por completo

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Kogoro

"la patineta de Conan"

Shiratori se impresiono al ver en los binoculares "Conan acaba de volar el puente del piso 60"

"¿¡Que!" dijo Megure

_Torre A, piso 60_

"Kudo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"por eso hice esas dos opciones"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"que yo siempre lo arruino, si yo no existiera… tendrías una vida normal… siempre fui un corrupto para ti…"

"no…"

"¿Qué?"

"nunca fuiste un corrupto para mi Kudo…, yo he decidido"

"y ¿Cuál es?"

"es la tercera"

"¿tercera?"

"si… no quiero que te vayas y no quiero que sacrifiques tu vida, es por eso que decidí esto, que yo olvide la organización… junto conmigo"

"estas diciendo que…"

"si Kudo… que olvides todo sobre la organización por favor"

"de acuerdo" dijo con una sonrisa

_Gracias Shinichi, muchas gracias… por fin viviremos una vida normal _pensó Ai

Después empezaron a dirigirse a un piso y ese es la sala de fiestas

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento si es corto, y también si tarde de subirlo, como dije antes, me dedico mas en mis estudios y ni siquiera pude tocar un poco la computadora ya que tengo me pidieron hacer una mesa redonda y tengo que memorizarme mi investigación, bueno espero que les gusto este capítulo, comenten y disfrútenla


	13. caso resuelto y escapatoria

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO 13: CASO RESUELTO Y ESCAPATORIA**

Después de subir 15 pisos, llegaron al piso 75 que la sala de fiestas, en ese piso Conan y Ai empezaron a investigar la sala, hasta que Conan entro unas cortinas seguido por Ai, Ai se sorprendió al ver una persona viendo la ventana, Conan seguía con su actitud de detective

"hay alguien ahí"

"el asesino del Sr. Ooki y la Srta. Mio"

"¿eh?"

La persona volteo hacia la voz pero no se le veía el rostro ya que la ventana tenía una luz y tapaba la cara del asesino solo mostrando que es una sombra

"por algún motivo, decidiste matar a Mio, tu le distes aquel collar y le dijiste que lo usara mientras presentaba la pintura que le diste en la fiesta de inauguración

"entonces el asesino es…"

Conan se camino un poco

"exacto, el instructor de arte de la Srta. Mio" después levanto su reloj linterna y mostro la cara del asesino, y esa persona es… "Sr. Kisaragi Hosui" (chan, chan, chaaaaan… es broma, solo ignoren esta nota de autor)

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo Kisaragi

"Edogawa Conan, Detective"

"hmm?"

"el collar que le dio a Mio fue muy fácil de quitar ¿cierto? Y además, le tenias preparado otro collar, tal como el primero, en la fiesta, tomaste ese collar… y la enganchaste el cable de piano, luego, apagaron las luces y le quitaste el collar a Mio, mientras ella esperaba, después seguramente le dijiste a la asustada Srta. Mio "no se preocupe, lo recogeré por usted" y le pusiste el otro collar, el que tenia amarrado el cable de piano, en otras palabras…"

"el gancho no fue amarrado al collar de Mio" dijo Ai "el gancho estuvo en el collar desde el principio, por eso ella no lo noto"

"la perla que encontré en el suelo… fue del collar original que el Sr. Kisaragi había quitado, la copa de sake encontrada en la escena del crimen, fue deliberadamente puesta ahí para dar la falsa imagen de que esto había sido una serie de asesinatos relacionados"

"espera… Sr. Kisaragi tenía una cuartada cuando fue asesinado el Sr. Hara"

"eso no es tan extraño porque el Sr. Hara fue asesinado por alguien más"

"¿eh?"

_Mientras tanto_

Las llamas se extendían mas, fue rápido de lo inesperado, casi llegan al piso 75

"el fuego alcanzo el piso 70" dijo Takagi

"¿eh? ¿El helicóptero de rescate no está aquí?"

"lo confirmare"

_Regresando en la deducción_

"Esa noche, después de que nos fuimos, el Sr. Kisaragi fue al departamento del Sr. Hara para matarlo, pero cuando llego ahí, el Sr. Hara ya estaba muerto de un disparo en el pecho y decidió hacer que parecía otro más de los asesinatos en serie y uso aquello como su coartada, si estos son una serie de asesinatos, solo una coartada lo liberara de ser sospechoso, así que manipuló la escena de crimen y rompió la taza de sake que habría traído, en ese momento algunas piezas cayeron en sangre seca, por eso las piezas de la bolsa del policía no estaban manchadas con sangre y también, cuando vi la foto del Sr. Ooki en el hotel, la sangre solo alcanzo la parte baja del closet, debido que en ese lugar, colgaba una de sus pinturas, uso la escusa de querer darle una pintura como regalo para así bajar su guardia"

"es una deducción interesante, pequeño detective, pero se necesita algo más que una deducción…" dijo Kisaragi

"¿evidencias? Claro, las tengo, dentro de su bastón" dijo apuntando su bastón

"hmmm!"

"el primer collar que Mio usaba, debe estar ahí escondido" dicho esto Kisaragi se rindió, abrió su bastón y saco el collar

"¿eh?" dijo Ai

"¿Cómo supiste que lo escondí ahí?"

"el sonido" dijo Conan "antes y después de la muerte de la Srta. Mio, su bastón hacia dos sonidos distintos"

"heh, no se puede escapar a los oídos de un detective"

"pero ¿Cuál fue el motivo?" dijo Ai "¿fue a causa de que la Srta. Mio compraba sus pinturas y luego las revendía más caras?"

"no, creo que el motivo fueron estas torres gemelas"

"¿eh?"

"mato al Sr. Ooki y al Sr. Hara por la misma razón, las pinturas que hizo del monte Fuji, durante la presentación, todas tenían el mismo ángulo de visión, eso es porque todas fueron pintadas desde el mismo lugar ¿cierto?"

Kisaragi levanto un poco la cabeza y empezó a fruncir el ceño

"fue sobre una pequeña colina, casi a las fueras de Nishitimashi

_Flashback (Kisaragi)_

_Kisaragi estaba caminando, como si tuviera un viaje por delante_

"durante 10 años, había estado yendo a la cima de la colina a pintar, pero por mi edad, escalarla se me hizo cada vez difícil"

_Se mostro que Kisaragi se sento en una roca y empezando agarrar aliento, volteo su cabeza y vio un angulo perfecto para…_

"asi que los últimos 3 años, con el fin de pasar mi vida pintando el monte Fuji, compre un terreno en la colonia, e hice mi casa allí"

_Se mostro la colina y después su casa_

"desde el mejor ángulo de visión, construí mi sala de trabajo"

_Después e vio que Kisaragi tenía las cortinas separadas para ver el monte Fuji, una vista increíble, el estaba pintando_

_Fin del flashback (Kisarai)_

"atreves de esa ventana, uno podía ver el monte Fuji, en toda su gloria" después saco tinta y la tiro a un trapeador "pero esa mujer…" agarro el palo "HIZO ESTO" después pinto el monte Fuji con una línea que atravesaba la mitad del monte Fuji

"entonces la taza de sake rota, es un símbolo del monte Fuji" dijo Ai

"si, a causa de los edificios el monte Fuji fue roto en dos partes, este fue su mensaje de furia" dijo Conan

"pero cuando la Srta. Mio fue asesinada, la taza de sake no estaba rota"

"eso fue solo para dejar de que seguía la seria de asesinatos, no había necesidad de dejar otro mensaje, el monte Fuji había sido dividido en 2 partes por el cadáver de Mio"

"como encontraste el collar, ya no hay manera que me salve de esta" dijo Kisaragi sacando una botellita y estaba a punto de tomarlo

Conan se impresiono lo que iba hacer así que reacciono y le lanzo una aguja tranquilizante dejando noqueado a Kisaragi

"lo siento por eso, pero como detective, no puedo dejar que mueras"

Después salieron del lugar de la deducción, se quedaron viendo por las ventanas

"¿Cómo supiste? El motivo de Kisaragi…" dijo Ai

"desde que fuimos a su casa, pensé que había algo extraño, cuando llegamos a la estación Asahino, se podía ver tras Mitsuhiko que el monte Fuji había sido dividido en dos por las torres, y justo en frente estaba la casa de del  
Sr. Kisaragi, además en su sala de trabajo, la ventana más grande permanecía cerrada por las cortinas"

"eso es probablemente porque no quería que la gente viese esas torres bloqueando el monte Fuji, pero una cosa mas…"

"vas a preguntar por el asesino del Sr. Hara ¿cierto?"

"si"

"perdona pero no puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"hice una promesa"

"espera… estás diciendo que la segunda víctima estuvo relacionado con la organización"

El asistió

"me puedes decir, no hay ningún problema"

"bien… esto solo fue una especulación pero como el afirma un cuchillo de plata, plata en romaji se lee como G I N, mira" después alumbro un lugar y mostro la botella de licor llamado GIN "cuando tu pronuncias G I N ¿no oyes "plata"?

"Gin" dijo frunciendo el ceño

"parece ser que el Sr. Hara estaba enfrente de Gin y a su arma, entonces él, el agarro el cuchillo de la mesa, Gin probablemente pensó que estaba tratando de defenderse con el cuchillo y no se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando un mensaje"

"¿fue el Sr. Hara parte de su grupo?"

"mmmm, pienso que el Sr. Hara hackeó sus computadoras y robo sus archivos secretos, por eso todos los datos de computador fueron borrados y luego las computadoras principales de la corporación Tokiwa fueron destruidos también, en ese caso de que tuvieron algunos datos"

"todo concuerda…"

"bueno te dijo todo lo que pude investigar, ahora será lo último que oirás"

Ai dio una sonrisa a Conan pero al parecer se le acabaron las baterías de su reloj

"oh no, las baterías se agotaron, iré arriba y encontrare a alguien que me ayude mover al Sr. Kisaragi, espérame aquí" dicho esto Conan salió del piso 75 y fue a la azotea

Ai se sento en una de las mesas y empezó a sonreir

_Qué bien, ya espero que sea mañana, nada de organización, nada de APTX4869, nada del antídoto, solo Shinichi y… ¿Qué es eso? _Pensó Ai y vio una luz roja que estaba en medio de los licores, al ver más se entero de algo, esto la sorprendió y es…

_Azotea_

Conan llego a la azotea y vio que el helicóptero se acerca

"por fin, al terminar de esto le diré mis sentimientos a Shiho" dijo Conan

_En un lugar_

A kilómetros de las torres, estaban Gin y Vodka, ellos vieron que se acercaba un helicóptero, entonces Vodka presiono un botón

_Azotea_

Ya que estaba llegando el helicóptero, de repente explotaron dos bombas en la zona de aterrizaje provocando que un balde de gasolina volara y cayera en la pista de aterrizaje y una chispa incendio todo, Conan salió corriendo de la azotea y regreso al piso 75

_El mismo lugar_

"eso debe mantener el helicóptero alejado de aterrizar allí por el tiempo que queda, tendrán que sentarse esperar las llamas y morir, pero antes de eso…" dijo Vodka

"el tiempo se acaba" dijo Gin

_Torre A, piso 75, sala de fiestas_

Conan llego otra vez pero respirando un poco fuerte

"¿Qué paso?"

"a decir verdad alguien exploto unas bombas en la zona de aterrizaje y provoco que un bote de gasolina saliera y cayera incendiando todo la pista"

"Esto es malo, no tenemos escapatoria"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"mira"

Después miro por debajo de la mesa y también sorprendió que fue ¡una bomba!

"¿¡una bomba!"

"todas las mesas tienen una, el contador" dijo mientras volteaban donde estaban los licores que solo quedaban 4 min. Con 9 seg. Y contando

_Maldición, ahora que, el planeo estallar la sala de fiestas al final, maldita sea, piensa Shinichi, debe haber una forma _pensó Conan

Después una luz alumbro la ventana de la sala y al ver fue la torre B

_Espera un segundo… el techo… lo tengo _después empezó a correr hacia el mustang, vio el interior y llevaban las llaves

_Bien, las llaves estas aun en el encendido_

"¿Qué intentas hacer?"

"no es obvio"

"si pero… espera, sabes lo que haces, es imposible llegar a la torre B, la distancia entre los dos edificios es de alrededor de 50 metros y hasta la piscina aproximadamente 60 metros… el edificio vecino esta alrededor de 20 metros más abajo que estas zona, cualquier objeto de la Tierra, mantiene su velocidad cuando se mueve en un plano horizontal, pero la gravedad nos tirara hacia abajo con una aceleración cada vez mayor, usando 20 metros para calcular la caída

t= (2s/g) ¨0.5

T= tiempo (segundos)

G= aceleración por gravedad = 9.80665 m/s (al cuadrado)

S= distancia al hacer 20 m

Poniendo estos números en la ecuación obtendremos 2.02 segundos, en otras palabras, caer 20 metros, nos llevaría solo 2 segundos y si quieres alcanzar 60 metros en 2 segundos"

"se puede, solo debes recorrer 30 metros, en 1 segundo y 30 m/s son 180 km/h (antes en la película le ponen 108, y como es traducción debe ser diferente la física en Japon que aquí en Mexico o está mal la traducción) por las dimensiones de este cuarto, parece que la velocidad mayor que podríamos alcanzar sería de entre 50 o 60 Km/h, a esa velocidad, caeremos mucho antes de alcanzar el otro edificio pero y si" dijo mientras abría la cajuela del auto

"no estarás…"

"si, la única forma de salir sanos y salvos es salir proyectados por la explosión"

"que esto tenga éxito dependerá del correcto cronometraje del tiempo, si el auto acelera y pasa atreves de la ventana antes de que la bomba explote perderemos velocidad y caeremos, y además es imposible verlo desde el asiento de piloto y co-piloto"

"pero hay una forma, recuerdas cuando visitamos por primera vez las torres gemelas, jugamos un juego llamado adivinar los 30 segundos y nosotros lo adivinamos"

"pero como tú lo dijiste, fue suerte, no sabemos si esta vez lo atinemos o no"

"lo sé pero…"

"pero ¿Qué?"

"también hubo otra razón por la cual hice esas dos opciones, quería hacerte feliz, una vida normal, fue uno de mis objetivos principales"

"Kudo estás diciendo que…" Ai quería saber si esa es la respuesta que espera

"si Shiho… te amo"

Ai se sorprendió al escuchar esas dos palabras "Ku…"

"pero se que tu no me amas, así tienes razón… no funcionara"

"Shinichi…"

Conan sintió un escalofiro al escuchar su verdadero nombre y de la persona que ama

"también fue por que gane en ese juego… también te amo Shinichi… yo pensaba que nunca te fijarías en mi"

"¿Quién no se fijaría en ti Shiho? Eres muy hermosa"

Esto provoco que se sonrojaba (bien creo que ya puse algo cursi en esto), después le dio un beso (es oficial, se besan en medio de una explosión y con 4 minutos o 3, vaya ahora si es cursi pero bueno… hay que seguir) después de un minutos (adiós, ya morirá Conan y Ai… es broma siguen leyendo) empezaron a latir sus corazones, al mismo sentido cuando jugaron, después Conan llamo a Megure que abrieran las puertas de la piscina, después a Kisaragi y ya abiertas podrían continuar solo quedaba 1 minutos

"lista Shiho"

"como siempre Shinichi" dicho esto otro beso (otro beso y un paso de la muerte, bueno piensen que ese beso pude ser el ultimo que lo hagan, pueden que mueren y ya compartieron un beso, bueno siguen leyendo y lamento las interrupciones) los segundos contaban

"55, 54, 53, 52" dicen Conan y Ai contando junto con sus latidos "51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44" cada vez caminaban al auto y lo encendieron y seguían contando "43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34,33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22. 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6" acelero el auto y listo para su dirección

_5_

Bajo de las escaleras

_4_

Ya quedaba un cuarto

_3_

La mitad de la sala

_2_

Un cuarto más

_1_

El auto salió de la sala

_0_

La bomba exploto, esto impulso mucho el auto (rayos olvide mencionar que todas las personas, me refiero a los personajes están en el tejado de la torre B), todos se impresionaron al ver como el auto vuela por los aires, casi llegaban por el impacto, Conan abrazo a Ai y el puso su espalda directo al impacto, y llego el auto a la piscina, Conan sufrió un poco de la espalda, esto provoco preocupación en Ai, ellos salieron el carro y se quedaron frotando

"idiota, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dijo Ai

"yo no quiero que te lastimes Shiho"

Ai sonrió lo que dijo Conan "lo sé, muchas gracias Shinichi" después otro beso (esta vez si tienen que leer, esto es una advertencia en que en el beso habrá lengua, asi que tenga cuidado y lejos de menores de edad, si es que tienen como 10 o 11 años pueden leerlo)

Pero esta vez el beso fue diferente, Conan abrió un poco su boca y saco la lengua tocando los labios de Ai pidiendo entrada, Ai abrió la boca también y sus lenguas se reunieron, cada lucha y rose de la lengua hacia gemir a Ai de placer (no piensen en otra cosa)y Conan, pero mas a Ai, paso 1 minuto y seguían así (wow si que aguanta la respiración) hasta que llego, Ran, Ayuimi, Mitsuhiko y Genta y vieron ese beso, después ellos se separaron con falta de aliento

"te amo Ai" dijo Conan

"te amo Conan"

"vaya, vaya, vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo Ran

Conan y Ai voltearon y vieron a ellos viendo lo que hicieron

"R.a..Ran… esto… eh"

"si lo se Conan ya vi que formaron un amor" dijo entre risitas

Conan y Ai se ruborizo pero recordó algo

"Ayumi/Mitsuhiko tu no estás celosa/celoso" dijeron Conan y Ai

"no hay problema Ai, se que tú te mereces a Conan, además tengo a alguien mas" dijo Ayumi mirando a Mitsuhiko que provoco ruborizarse

"oye Conan" dijo Ran

"si Ran"

"de donde aprendió a dar ese tipos de besos"

"bueno pues eh…. Fue Shinichi"

"¿Shinichi?"

"si el me dijo sobre eso pero me advirtió quelo hiciera cuando tenga edad"

"ese Shinichi"

"te culpas a ti mismo de todos modos" dijo Ai

"bueno fue lo único que se me ocurrió"

Esto provoco una risa de Ai

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien si puse comentarios inesperados, antes, este no es el final, por eso no puse "capitulo final" como en todas mis historias, el ultimo capitulo ya estara


	14. Epilogo

**DOS OPCIONES**

**CAPITULO FINAL: EPILOGO**

Pasaron 2 meses desde el accidente de las torres gemelas y de que formaron una pareja Conan y Ai, todo fue normal, sin nada sobre la organización, aunque Ai tiene miedo de que si crece puede verse como Shiho Miyano y la atrapan a ella o pero que maten a Shinichi, Sonoko los invito a un Karaoke, todos pasaron, incluso Ai, ella canto muy bien, tiene una voz dulce al cantar, solo faltaba Conan (tápense los oídos)

"esta canción va dedicada a alguien especial en mi vida" dijo Conan y entonces comenzó

_Juanes – Tu guardian_

_**Duérmete pronto mi amor  
que la noche ya llegó  
Y cierra tus ojos que yo  
de tus sueños cuidaré  
siempre a tu lado estaré  
Y tu guardián yo seré  
toda la vida**_

_**si un día te sientes mal  
yo de bien te llenaré  
Y aunque muy lejos tú estés  
yo a tu sombra cuidaré  
siempre a tu lado estaré  
Y tu guardián yo seré  
toda la vida**_

_**esta noche  
te prometo que no vendrán  
ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar  
Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar  
hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir**_

_**Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol  
duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo**_

_**esta noche  
te prometo que no vendrán  
ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar  
Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar  
hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir**_

_**Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol  
duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo**_

Todos se impresionaron de que Conan ya no canta mal, Ai también se sorprendió pero no por la voz si no por la canción, la canción muestra que si la protegerá en todo lugar, esto formo una sonirsa, ya que todos se fueron, ella se paro, se acerco a Conan

"muchas gracias" dijo Ai y le dio un beso

Ellos se quedaron besándose (no hay lengua) de cuanto se aman hasta que la muerte lo separe

**FIN**

Bien ya termine esta historia, la verdad es que me desvele para hacer los capítulos restantes, aquí son como las 3:21 Am, y ya tengo sueño, espero que disfrutaron la historia y gracias a Katniss14 por comentar, que tengas un gran dia


End file.
